The Unholy Coven
by LoverofDarkness1
Summary: A battle is on the horizen. Good and Evil must face a showdown to end the battle for once and for all. Watch as the Charmed Ones are threated for they're lives and their magic. Can good overcome whats to come or will Evil take the throne. The Charmed ones vs The Unholy Coven who will win. Set after the the eighth season
1. Brothers For Life

The Unholy trinity

_A prophecy was made a hundreds of years ago in the time of Melinda Warren. When good was at its strongest a group of warriors would come to challenge and destroy all that was good in the world. _

_The warriors would come from a line of corrupted witches who would take down the Warren line of witches and stop them for good. _

_They were made to be the evil charmed ones. They possessed all the powers from the warren line. _

_They would possess the power to freeze time. _

_The Power to move things with their mind. _

_The abilities to see the past and the future. _

_And with the arrival of their half-brother, the power to transport. _

_These powers put them at an advantage. _

_Along with the powers of the elements, these warriors would be unstoppable _

_With these powers good doesn't stand a chance or do they? _

* * *

><p>The tunnel was empty save for the two men walking down the stone covered path. The two came to a stop in front of a door mad of stone.<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for knock it down" one of the men said. "I need to get home to finish my essay."

"Calm down Alec, we can't just burst in and give away our cover." The other man said. "You're one of the most evil beings to exist. Why do you need to go to college?"

"Just because we're evil doesn't mean we can't learn new things" Alec replied.

Alec was of medium build , with a swimmer like figure. He walked with a grace that spoke of confidence and power. He was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans , black combat boots and a gray tank top with a black leather jacket. He wore his medium length raven hair in low ponytail. Overall he looked good and he knew it too.

"Whatever, I still think it's a waste of your time. "His brother said.

"Oh my god Antonio, you're such a pessimist." Alec said." Can we just get this over already?"

Antonio was of a taller build with a muscular figure to him. He walked with purpose and always knew exactly what he was doing. He was wearing a pair of relax light blue denim jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt. He completed his look with a pair of white sneakers and a black jacket.

"We need to be careful; we only get one chance at this." Antonio warned, "So just wait a minute okay. "

"I'm done waiting." Alec claimed. " We're witches for gods sakes."

Alec took a step back and took a breath. He flicked his hand at the door and blew it off its hinges.

"You can learn a thing from me big brother." Alec said with a smirk on his face. " That is how you make a entrance."

"Was that really called for?" Antonio asked his brother.

"I thought so, let's go" Alec urged.

They both rushed into the room to find it empty.

"What the hell " Antonio said. " I thought you tracked him here Alec."

" I did track him here." Alec said to his brother with a look of annoyance on his face. " I can find anyone."

"Looking for me" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to face the demon that had sneaked up behind them.

The demon threw out his hands sending them both across the room towards the cavern wall. They hit the wall with a thud bringing dirt and rocks down with them as they crashed to the floor.

"Ouch, I told you we shouldn't have blasted our way in." Antonio said. " You never listen to me."

"Oh so now this is my fault!" Alec exclaimed. " I thought you wanted to vanquish him."

They climbed to their feet, brushing off their clothes as they stood up.

Alec stood with a pissed off look on his face. " That wasn't very nice."

"Oh what's this, you weren't expecting me." The demon said.

"We were just wondering where you had gone off to Bazeal." Alec said.

"Why are you here to vanquish me?" Bazeal said with a smirk.

"That was the plan" Antonio said while stepping in front of Alec protectively.

"Protecting your brother how noble of you" Bazeal said. "To bad you're both going to die."

"You really think you can take us on."Alec growled."

He shot out his hand blasting him into a wall. Bazeal grunted as he hit the wall hard, rocks coming down at the impact. he grunted as he hit the floor.

"You were saying" Alec said.

"You think you're so clever you little witch "Bazeal snarled.

"What your mouth" Antonio yelled.

He swept his hand in front of him throwing him back into the wall.

"Cut the crap, you know why we're here" Alec said.

"You want me to give up my attempts at the throne is that right." Said Bazeal. " You want me to bow down to you."

"It belongs to us" Antonio said. "You have no claim to it."

"So call off the attacks and we'll let you live." Alec said

"I'll never bow down to some half-breed child." Bazeal roared.

"Then you lose" Alec said.

The two brothers grabbed hands and held out their free one towards Bazeal.

_By the power of two _

_Acting as one _

_We call upon our powers_

_Vanquish this demon _

Streams of fire and wind circled Bazeal, his screams bounced of the cavern walls and in a blaze of fire Bazeal was gone. All that was left was a pile of ash.

"Well that was easy" Alec said with a smile.

"Nice job if I do say so myself." Antonio said.

"Come on let's go home, Ash and Alex have got to be back by now." Alec said.

"Right behind you" Antonio replied with a nod of his head. " I'll meet you at home."

With a smirk on his face Alec flamed out of the cave.

Antonio looked around the cave; something just didn't feel right to him.

"_I must be getting paranoid" _He thought.

He shrugged his shoulders and was gone in a gust of wind.

No soon had the brothers left, the ashes that were on the cavern floor started to stir. The ash swirled up to show a fully formed Bazeal.

"Damn witches!" he roared sending shards of rocks crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>The witches' home <em>

Alec flamed into sunroom and waited for his brother to arrive. He took a minute to take a look around his ancestral home. The dark wood finishes and gothic theme always comforted him and made him feel safe.

Alec felt a gust of air brush past him.

He turned around to see his brother appear in a tunnel of wind.

"What took you so long?" Alec asked him.

"Something just didn't feel right when I was about to leave." Antonio replied

"Something like what?" Alec asked, worried that something may had happened to his brother.

"I don't know that's why I left" He said" Did you find Ash and Alex."

As soon as he asked that question there was a crash from upstairs. They both looked at each other and then ran upstairs to the attic to check on their siblings.

As soon as they got to the attic they stopped at the door as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Antonio asked.

"I told you not to add the beetle toe!" one of the guys said. "You almost killed us."

"Don't exaggerate Ash" The guy said, "You barely have a scratch on you."

"Alex!" Ash yelled." That's not the point, look what you did to Alec's jacket."

"What happened to my jacket Ash?" Alec asked him in a calm voice.

Ash had a similar build to Alec and while Alec's hair was long Ash's black hair was cropped short. Ash was the kinda of person that you wanted to stay on his good side. He was wearing a black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with black boots. He was also wearing his brothers favorite military jacket.

Ash's head turned to the sound of his brother's voice.

"Alec look what Alex did to your jacket" Ash exclaimed.

Alec rushed over to his brother to help him off the floor. He checked him over for damages to make sure he really was okay, while Antonio did the same with Alex.

Alex and Antonio could pass as twins with the same build and size they were obviously the protectors of the family and they take their jobs seriously. Alex was wearing dark denim relaxed jeans with a black tight shirt with white sneakers he had a white jacket thrown over his shoulders.

Checking out his jacket he noticed that it was obviously torn on the side with green slime crusted over the front, overall it was ruined beyond repair.

"Damn it Ash this is my favorite jacket, why are you even wearing it?" Alec asked pissed off.

"It looks good on me "Ash replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

The brothers headed downstairs back towards the sunroom to discuss what had happened in the underworld and with Bazeal.

"So was it an easy vanquishes?" Ash asked while curling up on one of the chairs that face the windows.

"If by easy you mean Alec getting us thrown into a wall" Said Antonio sarcastically. "Then yes it was easy."

"Whatever, we got him didn't we." Alec said while rolling his eyes

No one noticed the demons that were shimmering in the other room.

"At least that's one douche that's out-of-the-way" Alex said while he leaned up against a window.

"We still need to come up with a battle plan for next time." He said looking at Alec. "We can't just keep blasting our way past these guys."

"why are you being so anal about this we killed him let's move on shall we!" Alec exclaimed.

"Yes let's" said an unknown voice.

The brothers turn to notice the demon that they thought they had just vanquished standing in the middle of their hallway with a bunch of his demon minions.

"I thought you said you vanquished his sorry ass!" Alex said getting ready for a fight.

"Oh they did, care to try again." Bazeal said.

The brothers took their stance readying for battle, with Antonio and Alex in the front shielding Alec and Ash.

With a smirk on his face Alex gave him his answer.

"Let's Play"

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor <em>

The sun streamed through the window of the kitchen, where Piper Halliwell was at work making breakfast for her family. It was nice for once not having to worry about demons. Since the last battle things have been calm around the manor maybe even too calm.

She was thinking about safety of her family when blue and white orbs appeared behind her. She looked behind her to see her baby sister.

"Hey Paige, What's up?" She asked wondering what Paige could be doing here at this time of day.

"Hey Piper" Paige replied." Henry is at work so I thought I would just hang out with you for the day and catch up since I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know it seemed like forever" Piper said with a sad smile on her face.

They all tried to live normal lives after the battle well as normal as they can be for a magical family. They all have changed. Phoebe found true love not with Coop like everyone expected but with the young witch Billie. Everyone could tell what they had was the real deal. It took a while for them to admit their feeling for each other it was getting to the point where even Leo was getting annoyed. They were always avoiding each until Paige locked them in a room together until they talked through their feelings. But the question that everyone had on their mind was why future Wyatt called him uncle Coop.

Paige and Henry were still adjusting to life as married couple juggling the hazards of witch marrying a mortal. Paige was well on her way to becoming a full-time Witch-lighter, helping everyone from her charges to battling demons. Paige did it all.

She and Leo were going as strong as ever. She had got everything she had asked for a normal life for her kids and herself.

"Hello earth to Piper" Paige called to her, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Paige kind of zoned out there." Piper apologized

"Well duh, I asked you have you heard from Phoebe" Paige said.

"She and Billie are coming over today for lunch" Piper told her. "They should be here soon."

All of a sudden a blur appeared in the middle of the kitchen and out of the blur stepped Phoebe and Billie hand in hand.

"Hey guys" Phoebe said reaching out towards her sisters. She didn't realize how much she missed them until now.

"Hey Billie" Paige said hugging her charge.

"What's been going on?" Billie asked

"We're just catching up with each other "Piper said.

" What have you been up to Billie?" Paige asked her.

" I just been doing some research into these mass vanquishes that are going on." She said.

" What mass vanquishes?" Piper asked her with concern and a bit of fear in her voice.

"Have you heard what's been going on in the underworld?" Billie asked her white-lighter.

"What do you mean" Paige asked her.

"There's been a rash of mass vanquishes down there, but get this they claim that who ever is killing all of these demons are using charmed powers" Billie told them.

"How is that possible" Phoebe asked looking alarmed.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." Piper said, "Let's go check the book."

The group of women left the kitchen and headed up to the attic to find out what was going on.

**A/N Hey guys leave me a review and tell me what you think **


	2. The Rundown

_This is just a brief rundown of the characters the personalities and their powers….. _

Antonio Saber 

Meaning of name: (Italian) Worthy of praise

_Antonio is the oldest of the four siblings and definitely the most powerful. He has the most darkest and possessive personality. He is over protective and loves bossing around his younger brothers. You don't want to mess with someone that Antonio cares about; he'll rip you into pieces. _

**Powers: ** He possesses the power of telekinesis, aero kinesis (The power to manipulate air molecules), the ability to become invisible, astral projecting, and the power to transport himself.

Charmed one = Prue

* * *

><p><span>Alec Saber <span>

Meaning of name: (Greek) Protector of men

_Alec is the second oldest of the four siblings and he has the temper and passion that goes with his name. Some would say he's vain and self-centered. He is also protective of his younger brothers but not as obsessive about it. He is constantly searching for love which some might find weird since he is a seductress and can have any man he wants. For someone who is so dark he is all smiles, until you push him. Better watch out he'll burn you alive. He's also best friends with his brother Ash. _

**Powers: **He possesses the power to stop time and blow things up, pyro kinesis (The power to manipulate fire); Thermo kinesis (control heat), the power of compulsion, and empathy, like his brother has the power to transport himself.

Charmed one = Piper

* * *

><p><span>Ash Saber <span>

Meaning of name: (Hebrew) Happy

_Ash is the third brother out of the four siblings and he's the opposite of the meaning of his name. He is dark and brooding and tends to be slightly over dramatic. He is the mate of the vampire queen has the power to summon them at any time. He loves his magic and loves to terrorize innocents with his best friend Alec. He is determined to rid the world of good doers. _

**Powers: **He possess the power to see the past and future, terra kinesis (The power to manipulate earth) power to control plants, telepathy, shape-shifting and also has the power to transport himself

Charmed one = Phoebe

* * *

><p><span>Alex Saber <span>

Meaning of name: (Greek) Protector of mankind

_Alex is the youngest of the Saber siblings. He is half witch and half dark lighter. Alex is the most dedicated to their destiny. He is short tempered and easily pissed off. He is way more protective of Alec who is the most passive out of the bunch. He is destined to marry a dark lighter and will be bound in marriage soon. _

**Powers: **Has the powers of telekinetic orbing, cyrokinesis (Power to manipulate water), conjuring dark arrows, hovering, sensing, healing, glamor, turning people into ice and has the power to transport

Charmed one = Paige


	3. The Showdown

**Showdown **

_Previously on __The Unholy Coven__: A prophecy made a hundred of years ago in the time of Melinda Warren. When good was at its strongest a group of warriors would come to challenge and destroy all that_ was good in the world.

_Yes lets" said an unknown voice." Hello witches nice to see you again." _

_"I thought you said you vanquished his sorry ass!" Alex said getting ready for a fight._

_"Oh they did, care to try again." Bazeal said._

_The brothers took their stance readying for battle, with Antonio and Alex in the front shielding Alec and Ash._

_With a smirk on his face Alex gave him his answer._

_"Let's Play" _

* * *

><p><strong>Saber Manor <strong>

"Let's play" Alex said to the demon Bazeal.

One of the demons conjured an energy ball and threw it towards the brothers.

Alec gasped and threw out his hand freezing it in its path. "Nice try" He said.

Antonio waved his arm at the ball sending it back to the demon that threw it causing him to explode on contact. "Try again," he told them.

"If that's what you wish." Bazeal said. He gestured to his demons, who all conjured fireballs in their hands.

"You just had to say something didn't you." Ash said to his brother, He started to prepare for the oncoming attack.

"Why don't we try fire against fire?" Alec suggested to his brothers who all smirked in his direction.

Alec raised both his arms conjuring a ring of fire around the demons effectively trapping them inside. The demons backed away from the flames as best they could as the heat was intense.

"There, that's wasn't so hard was it?" Alec asked his brothers.

"Don't get cocky Alec." Antonio warned his brother.

" Not cocky , just confident." Alec replied back.

"Not so fast witches." Bazeal said to them.

He gestured to his demons who on his command released their fireballs at the brothers. Some of the fireballs crashed into the wall of fire that surrounded them making the flames even more intense than they already were; some of them flew towards the brothers intent on ending the siblings.

Antonio was quick enough to save himself by using his telekinesis to throw the fire-ball back destroying two of the demons.

Alex was also able to stop his Fireball using his cytokinesis, with a wave of his hand turned them into ice and watched as they shattered on the floor.

Unfortunately for Alec and Ash they weren't so lucky and got hit dead on. Antonio and Alex watched as they're brothers crashed through the glass doors of the living room and slamming on the floor with a thud.

"Ash!" Antonio yelled racing towards his younger brothers.

Alex looked at Alec's body on the floor surrounded by glass and was furious at the site of his brothers bodies on the floor. Even as the youngest sibling Alex was extremely protective of Alec. Just growing up Alec was always the nicest and maybe the most human out of the group and in his eyes that made him weaker than the rest of his brothers.

Alex's eyes started to glaze over and his breath became icy cold and his hands became encased in ice. Out of nowhere the temperature dropped in the entire house. The fire that surrounded the demons started to die down until it just disappeared completely.

"What is this Witch?" Bazeal roared at Alec.

"Attack him" He roared at his demons.

But as he looked back his demons were turned blue in the face and they just got colder. He himself was finding it hard to move and end he couldn't for he and his demons we encased in a block of ice.

"Alex" Alec called to him knocking him out of his icy haze. Alex raced over to his brother's side and immediately started checking over his brothers making sure that they were okay.

As he looked at Alec he noticed that he was shivering into Ash's body and all his brothers were freezing.

"We need to say this spell together you guys." Antonio said to his brothers. He was also freezing but he held it together. As the eldest he needed to keep his composure .

_We call on the Power of Four _

_To remove these demons for evermore _

_In this hour and in this place _

_They're flesh and blood we now erase _

As they chanted they spell the noticed the room returns to the right temperature and a fire slowing burning around the demons melting them from they're ice prisons and as the regain feeling in their bodies the screaming started and it was music to the brothers ears as the demon Bazeal went up in flames for good this time.

"Now that's how you vanquish a demon" Alex yelled from the floor.

"Get your life Alex." Alec told his brother. "You almost froze me to death."

"You have the power of fire how that is even possible?" Alex asked him. "Shouldn't your body radiate heat?"

"When his body gets cold enough his ability over fire shuts down he's not able to generate the energy needed to fuel the flames. " Ash said.

"Well at least that's one more demon that we can knock off our list." Antonio said.

"Who's the last person on the list?" Ash asked in general.

"Well let's just say that its not going to be easy." Alec said looking at his brothers.

"Spit it out already!" Ash shouted.

"The Charmed Ones" Antonio replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Halliwell Manor <strong>

"What have you found out so far Billie?" Piper asked her as they headed up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows.

"All I've found out is that there has been a rash of demon vanquishes in the underworld and they used charmed like powers to do it." Billie said.

"Maybe Paige should check in with the elders to see what they know?" Phoebe asked looking at her sister.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Paige said to her sister's and Billie.

As Paige orbed out to check in with the Elders the rest continued up the stairs to the attic.

As they entered the ancestral attic they made a beeline for the Book of Shadows placed majestically on a podium in the middle of the room to check if it had any information on what was going on and who could be behind it.

Piper started flipping through the book while Phoebe and Billie cuddled on Aunt Pearls couch that Paige repaired after a perovius Kazi attack a few years back.

"Hey Phoebe want to give me a hint on what I'm looking for here?" Piper asked her. She had no clue where to begin as she started flipping through the book.

"I'm not really sure Piper." Phoebe told her." Try looking under power channeling, maybe some demons are trying to channel are powers or something. "

"But wouldn't they need your blood or something like that to channel your powers?" Billie asked them.

"Not really sweetie." Phoebe told her. "People that we've faced in the past have gotten our powers through spells and potions without us even noticing. "

"Right, but who's to say that they're even channeling are powers." Piper said." I mean different beings have are powers it's just that us being charmed makes them stronger."

"Whatever is going on we need to figure it out, they be coming after us next." Billie said reasonably

Before any of the sisters could reply they see white and blue orbs descend from the ceilings to show the form of Paige.

" Did the Elders say anything about whats going on?" Piper asked her as soon as she was fully reformed in the attic.

"Not much." Paige told her. "When I told them about the fact that charmed powers were being used against demons they got a really nervous look and give me this."

"So they knew about the attacks?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yeah, and the weird part was that they weren't even surprised." Paige said.

"What do you mean they weren't surprised?" Piper asked her. She was tired of the Elders keeping information from them and always meddling in their lives.

"I mean it seemed like they were waiting for us to find out before they intervene." Paige told her.

"So what did they give you Paige?" Billie asked seeing that Paige was holding something in her hand.

"I'm not really sure they just told me how to open it. " Paige replied.

"Well how do we open it?" Phoebe asked looking at the scroll.

"They said we needed a drop of all our blood for us to unseal it." Paige said rolling her eyes at the fact that Elder could never be straight foward with them.

Paige moved to the potions table and grabbed an athame of the table. She motioned her sisters towards her and they moved to the table as Billie hung back and watched with curious eyes.

"You guys ready?" Paige asked them. They nodded their heads yes in response.

Paige went first and pricked her finger with her finger and allowed a drop of her blood to hit the paper. As soon as the drop hit the scroll it glowed blue for a second.

"Wow, what was that?" She asked looking towards her sister.

"I don't know but it looked cool." Billie replied from behind Phoebe.

"It's your turn Piper." Paige told her.

With a sigh Piper picked up the athame and pricked her finger with it and they all watch as the drop of blood hit and the paper and glowed red.

"It did it again." Phoebe said from beside Piper.

"Here Phoebe you go." Pipe said as she passed the athame to Phoebe.

"Oh alright." Phoebe said as she took the athame from Piper. She pricked her finger on the athame and as the drop of blood hit the paper it glowed pink.

The scroll unrolled and laid flat upon the table. Paige reached out and picked up the scroll and looked it over.

She gasped at what she saw.

"What is it Paige?" Piper asked her.

"It's a prophecy of some kind." Paige told her.

"Well what does it say?" Phoebe asked her.

Paige started to read out the prophecy:

_In the time of the power of three _

_Comes an evil as strong as thee _

_Both prophesied from Salem's ashes _

_Forced into a battle so tragic _

_Four against four this prophet tells _

_Born from the Sabers and the Halliwells_

_Let the power of four guides you forever more. _

"What does it mean?" Paige asked her sister.

"It means we're in big trouble." Piper told her.

* * *

><p>I hope everybody enjoys this chapter , updates for both of my stories should become a lot faster.<p> 


	4. Play Time

_**Previously on **__**The Unholy Coven**__**: A prophecy was made hundreds of years ago in the time of Melinda Warren. When good was at its strongest a group of warriors would come to challenge and destroy all that**_** was good in the world. **

**"Well at least that's one more demon that we can knock off our list." Antonio said.**

**"Who's the last person on the list?" Ash asked in general.**

**"Well let's just say that it won't be easy." Alec said looking at his brothers.**

**"Spit it out already!" Ash shouted.**

**"The Charmed Ones" Antonio replied.**

"What do you mean we have to go up against the Charmed Ones?" Ash asked his brothers in disbelief.

" What we mean is why should we wait." Antonio said to him.

" Hello, did you not just see us go flying through those doors a minute ago." Ash said gesturing to himself and Alec who were still situated on the floor.

"Those demons caught us off guard," Alec said. " You know we can beat them and why should we have to wait until they're at their strongest?

Ash pulled himself and Alec off the floor of the living room where they landed from the earlier attack.

" I can't believe we let ourselves get hit like that Ash, "Alec said as he brushed himself off. " That was so embarrassing."

" What I can't believe is that your serious about attacking the Charmed ones." Ash said to him. " Do you really think that we're ready for something like that?"

The brothers walked back into the conservatory where they were previously discussing the problem at hand before they were rudely interrupted by the untimely demonic attack. The brothers resumed their original position to continue the talk about the planned attack against the Charmed Ones.

Ash went to go curl up on his favorite chair with doubt swimming in his head. He just didn't believe that taking down the Charmed Ones was going to be that easy.

Alec headed to the black leather couch that took up most of the east wall of the conservatory. He was anticipating the future attack against those good for nothing neophyte witches.

Alex went to lean up against one of the long stain glass windows on the eastside of the conservatory. He didn't care either way about what they did as long as he was allowed to spill some innocent blood it was fine by him.

Antonio leaned up against the doorframe and surveyed his brothers. He watched and studied his younger siblings hoping that there wasn't any hesitation in his brother's minds; because of what they were planning to do they needed to be in sync with each other and their powers or they were never going to pull this off.

"What about the prophecy?" Alex asked his brother out of nowhere.

Alec turned to his brother. " What about it." He said to him.

" What if the witches know about it?" Alex asked. " What if we're walking right into a trap?

"How could they even know about it yet?" Ash asked. " The prophecy says four against four and there is only three of them.

" Well there's one way to find out." Alec said with a smirk on his face.

He hopped off of his chair and raced into the kitchen barely dodging the dining room table.

" Are you guys coming?" Alec yelled to his brothers.

They rolled their eyes at their brother's antics and went to follow him into the kitchen.

" What is he up to?" Alex said out loud.

" How the hell am I supposed to know," Ash said.

" It was a question for the room Ash," Antonio said to him. " But you guys are best friends its like you guys can read each others mind sometimes.

" All I know is that his mind is racing with excitement right now about whatever is going on in that mind of his" Ash said tapping into his power of telepathy. " But he's blocking me right now, he wants to keep it a secret."

The three brothers walked into the kitchen to meet their brother. The kitchen was furnished in a dark black wooden finish with modern look and feel to it. Out of all the brothers this was always Alec's dominion as he was in charge of cooking and making the potions used in the vanquishing of demons.

They look in time to see Alec grabbing a vial of black liquid and a crystal bowl from one of the dark finished wooden cabinets in the kitchen. He sent them a small smirk as moved to place his finds on the marble counter that was smack dab in the middle of the kitchen.

" Gather around brothers and be amazed." Alec said with a smile on his face.

" What are you up to Alec?" Antonio asked him.

" I am going to cast spell to spy on the Halliwells and see if they know anything so far." He told his brothers. " So watch and learn how this witch works."

He poured the black liquid into the crystal bowl and started chanting:

**Give me sight **

**Through the blackest vial **

**Show me the faces **

**I revile **

The black liquid started to swirl to show the attic of the Halliwell Manor. You could make out the smallest of sounds as the picture became clearer.

" So basically you guys have to go up against four other witches." A blonde witch said from the corner of the attic.

" Who the hell is that? "Ash asked not knowing whom this other witch was.

" Her name is Bille," Antonio told him. " She is the Whitelighters charge and half of the ultimate power also the lover of the middle sister Phoebe."

Ash cut a look at his brother; apparently his older brother had been doing his homework surrounding the witches. At least they wouldn't go into this completely blind.

" Is she a threat?" Alex asked already thinking of ways to get rid of the witch before she becomes a problem.

" Without her sister beside her she not as big as a threat as the charmed ones." Antonio said to him" But she still is a powerful witch and shouldn't be taking lightly."

" Look" Alec said pointing to the crystal bowl.

The brothers focused back on the crystal bowl to see the Charmed Ones discussing something. Phoebe and the blonde witch were sitting on the couch of what seemed to be the attic. Paige was at the pedestal looking through the Book of Shadows while Piper was pacing around with a look of irritation on her face.

" This is ridiculous, I thought we were done with our destiny." Piper ranted to her sisters. " We finally get the lives that we wanted and now this prophecy gets dropped in out laps and we just supposed to deal with it."

" What does it mean four against four, there's only three of us." Phoebe said to the room.

" So it's a safe bet that they know about the prophecy." Alex said.

" Alex can you please calm down, you're sending my empathy into overdrive." Alec said rubbing his head. As an empath he was able to feel what other people were feeling but because he and brothers were so strong that he was able to sense the smallest emotions from all of his brothers.

" Sorry Alec." Alex said to him. " I'm just annoyed that we kind of lost our element of surprise.

He couldn't believe that those witches had figured them out so fast. It was possible that the word had spread fast that upper level demons were being vanquished; the Elders were bound to notice the surge of demonic activity and vanquishes.

" I don't think we've lost it yet." Antonio said. " They only know that there's only four of us."

" What's your point?" Alex asked him.

" My point is that if we attacked right now we might be able to catch them off guard and kill them now before they're able to match us in strength." Antonio stated.

"Antonio, don't even start." Ash warned peeking into his brother's mind.

" You're feeling really confident about something," Alec said to Antonio who was projecting his emotions really hard.

" Do you mind filling the rest of us in?" Alex asked annoyed at the fact that his brothers were hiding stuff from him.

Antonio sighed at the fact that his brothers were not jumping on his train of thought.

" I was thinking that we go introduce ourselves to the witches and show them what they're dealing with. " He said to his brothers.

The brothers looked dumbstruck at their eldest sibling. They all knew that they would have to go after the witches sooner or later, but attacking them with out being prepared might be suicide.

" So you want us to go in and just vanquish them?" Alec asked him.

" Well not all of them maybe." Antonio said with a sly smile on his face. " But we can definitely take out Billie from the equation before she becomes a threat to us and Alec that's where you come in."

Alec nodded his head in understanding.

" Alright then lets get ready." Alec said dismissing them from the kitchen to work on his potions while the brothers went to work on spells and their powers.

" This is going to be fun." He said laughing to himself while he grabbed potion ingredients out of the cabinet.

**Halliwell Manor (Attic) **

Phoebe, Piper, Paige were situated in the attic talking about what they were going to do about the prophecy that they just heard.

" Piper please calm down, you haven't stopped ranting since we heard the prophecy." Phoebe pleaded with her sister as she was getting a migraine from watching her pace back and forth across the attic floor.

" How can I calm down Phoebe?" Piper asked her. " I just found out that we have to go up against another big bad, its just never fucking ending!"

The room froze as none of the sisters have ever heard piper curse like that before. It sunk in that maybe Piper was right. Maybe they were never meant to have a normal life again like before they became witches. They have lost so many love ones due to witchcraft. Prue, Andy, Their mom it was a constant struggle to even go on with the fight.

" Piper honeys don't talk like that." Paige said going to her sister and wrapping her in a hug. As a Witch-Lighter Paige was the most connected to magic and its burdens.

" We've done a lot of good as witches sweetie." Phoebe said joining her sisters in the hug.

" But the good doesn't out weigh the bad." Piper said sadly with tears in her eyes. " When do we get a chance to live for us?"

" I don't know sweetie, but we can't give up now." Phoebe told her. "We owe it to our selves and the people we lost to not give up."

Paige turned her head as she heard a jingling in her head that sounded like chimes.

" Paige what's wrong?" Billie asked her from the couch that she as siting on not wanting to ruin the sister bonding moment that was going on.

" It's the Elders, its sounds like they're warning me." Paige said distractedly.

" Warning you about what?" Piper asked her sister getting ready to act if needed.

Before Paige could answer swirls of wind, fire, water and sand started to appear in the attic. Peering into the tunnels the sisters could barley make out the four forms in them they were confused as to what was going on? For some reason Paige was getting a really bad feeling probably from her sensing power. She pulled her sisters back towards the Book of Shadows for protection from whatever was appearing in their home.

The tunnel of wind stopped to show a large man with dark brown hair wearing causal clothes. The tunnel of fire disappeared to show a man of slim figure dressed in tight clothing and seemed oddly relaxed to be appearing out of now where. The tunnel of sand dropped to reveal a man of average height wearing street clothes with a frown on his like he didn't really want to be here. The last tunnel of water crashed in a wave showing a dry man of taller build wear military style clothing.

" Hey, sorry to barge in like that." The one from the fire said with a smirk on his face.

" What do you want?" Piper asked stepping in front of her sisters. She was surprised when the to tallest one mirrored her actions stepping in front of the middle ones.

" We just wanted to introduce ourselves." The one from the swirl of water said.

" What are you?" Paige asked from behind Piper.

" Well am Alec and these are my brothers Antonio, Ash and Alex." Alec said with an unsettling smirk on his face pointing to each of his brothers.

" She asked what are you." Billie said standing next to Piper.

" Oh sorry, were just your worst nightmares come to life." Antonio told them calmly.

" Excuse me," Piper said. " What are you talking about?"

" You heard the prophecy witch." Alex snarled at her.

" You're the Saber line of witches aren't you?" Paige asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

" Hmm, points for the Witch-Lighter." Ash laughed with his brother Alec.

" What do you want us?" Phoebe asked them. " There is only three of us don't you thinks that's a little bit unfair."

" I see four witches what about you guys?" Antonio asked his brothers with a grin on his face.

" So what you're here to kill us." Bille said to them with a determined look on her face.

"Not at the moment." Alec said walking towards the sisters.

" Stay back demon." Billie snarled meeting him in the middle of the attic.

" I am not a demon." Alec said looking offended. " I'm a witch and who are you threating neophyte."

" You, stay away from my family." Billie said. She threw her hand up thinking to use her telekinesis to send him away. But all it did was make him stumble back a little.

" Your anger is delicious witch. " Alec purred at her. He walked back to her until they face to face.

" You don't want to hurt me Bille." He said to her.

" I don't want to hurt you." Billie replied in a monotone.

"You won't let anyone hurt me right Bille." Alec said in a fake pleading voice.

The sisters were stunned at what they were seeing.

" Get away from her!" Phoebe shouted running towards them.

" Not so fast witch" Antonio said raising his hand sending her flying back into her sisters and away from Billie and Alec.

"Protect me and kill the charmed ones." Alec told her.

" Kill the charmed ones." She replied back.

" Good girl." He said patting her head. He moved back towards his brothers and stood next to them.

The charmed ones by that time had gotten back of the floor and had pulled Billie towards them.

" Billie are you okay?" Paige asked concerned for her charge.

" Kill the charmed ones." She said.

" What," Piper exclaimed and the next thing she knew was flying into a wall with a crash.

" Sorry Billie's not home at the moment." Alec laughed at her as Piper picked her self up of the floor.

" Bille sweetie, destroy them for me." Alec said dismissively.

"Anything you want" Billie said.

She stalked towards the sisters bent on their destruction.

" Tell the sisters goodnight." Alec said conjuring a fireball and passing it to Bille.

" Goodnight, " She said calmly.

**Cliffhanger, I know it's been awhile since I last uploaded but I've been struck by inspiration and in the next chapter we meet an old friend. Alec **


	5. The Unexpected Visitor

_**Previously on **__**The Unholy Coven**__**: A prophecy was made hundreds of years ago in the time of Melinda Warren. When good was at its strongest a group of warriors would come to challenge and destroy all that**_** was good in the world. **

* * *

><p><strong>"Well at least that's one more demon that we can knock off our list." Antonio said.<strong>

**"Who's the last person on the list?" Ash asked in general.**

**"Well let's just say that it won't be easy." Alec said looking at his brothers.**

**"Spit it out already!" Ash shouted.**

**"The Charmed Ones" Antonio replied.**

* * *

><p>" <strong>We've done a lot of good as witches sweetie." Phoebe said joining her sisters in the hug. <strong>

" **But the good doesn't out weigh the bad." Piper said sadly with tears in her eyes. " When do we get a chance to live for us?" **

" **I don't know sweetie, but we can't give up now." Phoebe told her. "We owe it to our selves and the people we lost to not give up." **

" **Bille sweetie, destroy them for me." Alec said dismissively. **

"**Anything you want" Billie said. **

**She stalked towards the sisters bent on their destruction. **

" **Tell the sisters goodnight." Alec said conjuring a fireball that Billie pulled towards her with her powers. **

" **Goodnight, " She said calmly. **

* * *

><p>Billie tossed the fireball at the sister's bent on their destruction.<p>

"Fire-ball" Paige yelled calling the fireball to her and reversing it back towards Bille.

Billie used her telekinesis to send the fireball away from and towards the attic wall leaving a scorch mark on the wooden wall.

" Paige!" Phoebe yelled at her. " You can't hurt her, she's under a spell or something, besides we need to get to Piper."

" Well how do we break it then?" Paige asked sarcastically" Before she kills us would be good.

They picked themselves off the floor and tried to subtly move towards their sister who was still knocked out on the other side of the room from Billie's attack.

Bille started to slowly stalk her Witch-lighter and her lover, like a huntress would stalk her prey.

" Paige, we need to keep her away from us." Phoebe pleaded to her baby sister.

" Wall!" Paige shouted moving her arm towards Billie. Blue light started appear around her sending her fast towards into the attic wall, which she hit hard. She slumped to floor where she landed stunned from Paige's attack.

"How about a spell?" Phoebe asked her little sister while still keeping a wary eye on the Saber witches who were leaning against the attic wall looking quite bored.

" How about not." The witch named Alec sneered. " My power of compulsion can't be stopped by a simple spell sweetie."

" Come on Paige." Phoebe called to her sister not believing a word that Alec was saying. She couldn't leave the love of her life-like that, but she didn't have it in her to bring any harm to her, she just couldn't.

" Fine, how about this?" Paige asked while she grabbed her sister's hand and started to chant.

_**A witch lost to evils might **_

_**A fate that she now must fight **_

_**Release her from the prison **_

_**In her mind **_

_**From her true self she must not hide **_

Blue and white lights started to appear around Billie's head and it seemed to be working until Bille seemed to shake it off. She stood up from the floor and dust herself off.

"Phoebe" Bille called to her sounding confused and disoriented. " Help me please"

Phoebe's heart lurched for the blonde witch and raced towards her and brought her into her arms.

" So much for a spell not working." Paige said smugly towards the Saber witches.

The Sabers started laughing at witches. They couldn't believe that those witches thought they could beat them.

" Sorry, White lighter " Alec said with a smirk on his face. " But my Compulsion is still working." He hoped, inside he was nervous that Billie might be breaking through his compulsion and ruins everything.

" What are you talking about, she's fine." Paige argued back.

" Just show her Alec." His brother Ash told him.

Alec turned his head to look in the direction of where Billie and Phoebe where standing.

"Bille help I'm in danger. " Alec said with false fear in his voice.

Billie raised her arm in an arc sending both Phoebe and Paige soaring through the air and landing right next to Piper , they were all now unconscious.

" I can't believe you were worried about them Ash." Antonio said to his brother with a smug look on his face.

" So now what?" Alex asked. " Do we kill them now or what?"

" I'm not sure yet." Antonio said. " I'm still kind of reeling from the fact that we beat them this easily. "

The Sabers were so busy talking among themselves that they failed to see a column of blue and white orbs descend from the ceiling and land right in front of the sisters.

" It's not as easy as you might think" a voice snarled from across the room. The siblings turned towards the voice and were shocked by who stood in front of them.

In front of them stood a brunette female of average height and long flowing black hair. She was wearing causal clothing with a denim jacket and black boots. The thing that stood out the most where the piercing blue eyes that glared at them angrily.

" Who the hell are you" Alec nearly screamed at the stranger, something akin to fear in his voice. Who ever this was scared the hell out of him for some reason.

"I'm Prue Halliwell," She said with the up most confidence. " I don't know who you are but you made a big mistake coming after my sisters."

She threw her arms out and with a shock to all that was in the room sent all the Saber brothers flying into the back of the attic wall.

" Owl, what the hell was that?" Ash asked in disbelief.

Prue quickly walked over to her sisters and orbed them out of the attic room and away from the Saber witches.

" Where the hell did she come from?" Alec asked the room with a burning anger in his eyes.

The brothers picked themselves off the floor still stunned from what just happened. They were in shock that the eldest charmed one was apparently alive and kicking.

" I don't know but now we have a problem" Antonio told his brothers with annoyance in his voice. " We need to get out of here and regroup."

"Well what should we do about her?" Ash asked looking at Billie who was standing in the middle of the attic with a dazed look on her face.

" Let's take her with us " Alex said with an evil glint in his eyes. " I could always use her for target practice."

" NO!" Alec said. " Lets send a message to the witches, now they think that they got us beat."

" So lets prove them wrong." Antonio said to him. " Go ahead Alec."

Alec conjured a fireball and threw it at Billie sending her into the attic wall where she landed barely breathing.

" Now send her away," Alex said dismissively ready to go home.

" Ash I need your help." Alec said looking at his brother. Ash moved to his older brothers side. As he got closer he caught a hint of what was going through his brothers mind and it worried him. It seem as if his confidence was rattled.

"_We'll talk later." _Ash told his brother using his telepathy.

Alec discreetly nodded his head in understanding.

They grabbed hands and started the spell:

**We call on the power of two **

**To aid us in what we need to do **

**Move her through space and time **

**And bring her to her lover's side **

Out of nowhere red and black lights surrounded Billie's body and removed her body from the attic. The brothers stood there, each one trying to think of what to do next.

" So, what should we do now?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

" Well we could start with that." Antonio said pointed to the podium where the Book of Shadows.

" I thought evil couldn't touch the book." Ash said to him wondering what he was trying to do.

Before Antonio could reply the book was surround in orbs and disappeared from the attic.

"So five bucks says that the Witch-Lighter was healed." Alex said rolling his eyes.

" Okay, speaking of White lighters how the hell did she orb?" Alec asked still pissed that she sent his hurtling into the wall. " I thought we only had to deal with one."

" I guess the Elders promoted her." Antonio said to his brothers. " Ash could you get a read on her powers. "

" Yeah I did," Ash said. " Besides her Witch powers she only possessed the power to heal and orb. "

" Okay we can we talk about this at home." Alex whined. " Being in this house is making me feel weird."

" Fine, lets head home." Antonio said to them. He disappeared in the same fashion that he arrived closely followed by Alex.

Ash and Alec where the only two left in the Halliwell Attic, Alec started pacing in anger from what just transpired a few moments ago.

" I should set this house on fire for what that bitch did to us." Alec said to Ash.

" Alec we need to get out of here before the witches get back." Ash said trying to calm him down.

"Ahhh!" Alec yelled in frustrating. He started throwing fireballs around the room, Blowing out the windows , destroying Aunt Pearl's couch and leaving a bunch or scorch marks everywhere.

" Do you feel better?" Ash asked him trying to stand out of his way.

" No. " He said pouting looking like a child that didn't get his way.

" Well how about we go kill some innocents then?" He suggested hoping that his brother would take the bait.

" Yay!" Alec said with a smile on his face. " You always know how to make me feel better."

" Okay, let's go before the witches come back from where ever the hell they are." Ash told him while grabbing his hand and transporting them out of there, leaving the attic in shambles.

**A/N sorry for the long wait guys. I'm really trying to focus on school and life is becoming pretty crazy. For those who are wondering Prue is not a full White-lighter and that will be explained next chapter and why she left Billie will cause a lot problems between the sisters. **

**Alec **


	6. The Power of Four

**The Power of Four **

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I have been hit with inspiration about this story and I'm so excited to be writing again. Also if anyone wants to become a Beta for this story, please feel free to let me know. _

_Now on with the show - Alec _

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on The Unholy Coven: <strong>

" **Bille sweetie, destroy them for me." Alec said dismissively. **

"**Anything you want" Billie said. **

**She stalked towards the sisters bent on their destruction. **

" **Tell the sisters goodnight." Alec said conjuring a fireball that Billie pulled towards her with her powers. **

" **Goodnight, " She said calmly. **

" **Who the hell are you" Alec nearly screamed at the stranger, something akin to fear in his voice. Who ever this was scared the hell out of him for some reason. **

"**I'm Prue Halliwell," She said with the up most confidence. " I don't know who you are but you made a big mistake coming after my sisters." **

* * *

><p>(Magic School)<p>

Leo was working in his office in magic school thinking about how his life has changed in the last few years. He went from a mortal trying to save people in a senseless war to becoming a guardian angel and guiding young witches and white-lighters to be.

The job was easy they told him, your job is to guide and to protect but they never warned him about falling in love. When he met her, the love of his life; he had no clue about what he was getting himself into and now looking back on it he didn't regret anything.

" Leo!" A voice called out to him echoing through the halls of this gigantic school.

The shout broke him out of daze and brought him back to reality. He rushed out of his office and headed towards the voice that was shouting for him in the magic school library.

"Leo, where the hell are you!" The voice screamed at him. It threw him into a panic as he rushed towards the voice. It sounded familiar to him but he dare not get his hope up.

As he rushed into the room what he saw stopped him cold. There smack dab in the middle of the room on the marble floor laid his beloved wife and her sister's. They were unconscious with blood surrounding them. What really threw him off was the person kneeling above Paige healing her. The brunette with the piercing blue eyes that usually shined with confidence where now filled with fear and anger.

"Prue?" He asked with disbelief in his voice not believing what he was feeling.

" Leo, I need your help." Prue pleaded to him while she was still trying to revive Paige. " I need you to heal them."

It killed him to see her and her sisters like this and it killed him to tell her what he was about to tell her.

" Prue, I'm not a White-lighter anymore they stripped me of my powers." He told her with tears in his eyes, he was going to lose his wife and there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch.

Before Prue could even begin to protest this Paige awoke with a start.

" Ugh, what in gods name happened?" She moaned holding her head as she sat up.

" Paige, you need to heal Piper right now." Prue told her as she was already above Phoebe healing her.

" Prue?" She asked her in awe. She couldn't believe that she was staring at the eldest Halliwell sister, her big sister. She spent years trying to live up to her and make herself worthy of being her replacement.

" I will explain everything soon, but you need to heal Piper first." She urged her.

Paige looked to her right to see Piper splayed out on the floor and she immediately rushed to her side and started to heal her. She couldn't even process that fact that she might even lose Piper.

Piper and Paige have always had a rocky relationship in the past. Piper always treated her more like a witch in her coven then a sister that is a part of her family. But that didn't matter to her; Piper was the big sister that she always wanted. She was strong, protective, caring and always they're for her, to guide her when she needed it. Right now Piper needed her and she wasn't going to let her down.

" Come on Piper wake up." Paige pleaded with her with tears in her eyes.

The healing glow started to surround Pipers body bathing her in a golden light. The light lasted for about a couple of minutes before Piper woke up with a gasp.

Paige sighed with relief and threw herself into her sister's arm tears running down her face. " I love you so much." She whispered to her.

Piper was in shock; even though she knew that she loved Paige she could never admit those feelings to her or even to herself. After Prue died it was unthinkable to even think about letting someone else in, someone who for all intents and propose was brought in to replace her in their lives and in the Power of Three.

But in that moment she knew she shouldn't keep Paige at arm's length. Paige had saved her and this family more times then she could count. She loved Paige and it was time that she knew.

Piper wrapped her arms around her baby sister holding her close. She looks her straight in the eyes and told her what was in her heart.

" I love you too Paige." She said running her hands through Paige's long brown hair. " I know it doesn't seem like it but you mean the world to me and I want you to know that okay?"

Paige nodded her head in answer to her sister. " Just don't leave me okay."

"Nothing could tear us apart Paige." Piper told her. " You're my baby sister."

Paige helped her sister and embraced her. It finally felt like she was part of the family. Speaking of family I think I was time to tell Piper about the arrival of their long-lost sister.

" Piper you will never believe who's here." Paige said smiling at her. She turned Piper around to face Prue who was still in the process of healing Phoebe.

Piper couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Prue was dead and they haven't been able to see her since. She tried to summon her sister more times then she wanted to count. She never fully recovered from her death and she doubt she ever would.

"Prue" she gasped with tears in her eyes.

Prue turned around to look at the sister that she had missed the most. Her and Piper have been best friends since she could remember and leaving her behind had been the hardest thing she had to do. She watched piper since her death and watching her had broken her heart.

When Piper broke down in front of her grave when she became a Fury had almost killed her again. She always regretted leaving her sisters but seeing Piper with Paige was worth every second.

" I'll explain in a moment." Prue told her.

She looked down towards Phoebe to see the all her wounds had healed. She backed up a few inches as Phoebe sat up with a gasp.

"Paige! She yelled out as she tried to shake away the confusing.

" Phoebe calm down" Prue said trying to get her little sister to relax. " Paige is fine. "

Phoebe stopped fussing as she recognized the voice that was talking to her. She turned her head to see her big sister kneeling over her with tears in her eyes.

Prue stood up off the floor bringing Phoebe with her and brought her sister into a warm embrace.

Phoebe broke into sobs as she felt her sister's arms around her and brought back all the good memories that they had shared in her life. She couldn't explain how it felt to be held by her sister; it felt like home.

Phoebe was thrust back to reality when she recognized where she was. " What happened?" She asked the room.

" You guys were attacked remember." Prue told her trying to jog her memories.

" The Saber Coven did all that." Paige said remembering the events that happened not to long ago.

" They almost killed you guys." Prue told them sadly." I got there just in time. "

" How did you get us out of there?" Piper asked her.

" Well when I got there those witches were deciding whether to kill you guys and I threw them all into a wall with my powers." She told them. " As soon as they were down I grab you guys and orbed you guys here."

" Wait did you say the Saber Coven?" Leo asked them in disbelief.

" Well that's who they introduced themselves as when they arrived in our attic. " Piper said.

" Do you know who they are?" Paige asked him.

Leo launched into the story about the Saber Coven: All I this:_A prophecy was made by a seer a hundreds of years ago in the time of Melinda Warren. When good was at its strongest a group of warriors would come to challenge them and destroy all that was good in the world. A battle between the Charmed Coven and the Unholy Coven will decide the fate of all magic. If good came out the victor, good magic would flourish throughout. But if Evil took the throne the coven will bring hell on earth and send the world into darkness. _

"Wow so basically if we don't win the world is screwed." Paige said sarcastically.

Before anyone could answer her, black and red orbs appeared in the middle of the room to form a beating and bloodied Billie on the marble floor.

" OH my god!" Phoebe screamed as she ran and drop to Billie side with Paige not to far behind. " Prue how could you leave her there."

Phoebe started crying as she looked at the body of the love of her life. She couldn't believe Prue would leave her there to die like that.

" I had to get you guys out of there before the killed you," Prue said trying to defend her actions. " Besides they had her under some sort of compulsion or something"

" That besides the point they could have killed her." Phoebe cried back, she turn to look at her baby sister who was right beside her trying to heal Billie. " Is she going to make it? "

" Just barely, she almost died Phoebe." Paige told her honestly. " I wonder why they sent her to us, why not just leave her there to die."

"They're trying to send us a message." Piper said speaking up for the first time since she seen Prue.

"What kind of message? Prue asked her wondering where her sister was going with this.

Piper turned to her and she still couldn't believe that she was here standing right next to her. " That is going to take more than what you did to beat them, I think you pissed them off."

" What by using my powers against them." Prue said in disbelief.

" Well our powers weren't really working against them, but yours did and I think that rattled them a bit. " Paige said to her.

" And they took it out on Billie." Phoebe finished with anger in her eyes. She knows Prue was trying to save them, but a part of her was still upset that she left Billie basically to die.

Prue open her mouth to reply when Bille woke with a scream.

Phoebe immediately moved and brought the young witch into her arms to calm her down some. It started to work as the blondes breathing slowed down to a normal pace and she open her eyes to look at her beloved.

" Your all right sweetie." Phoebe said in the most soothing voice possible.

" Well that's one crisis averted, now what are we going to do about those witches." Piper asked her sisters.

" I mean Alec by himself was strong enough, he wasn't even fazed by Billie's powers" Piper said. " And Billie couldn't even fight through his compulsion power."

" We just need to stick together Piper." Prue said. "Together we can do anything.

" The Power of Three." Paige said looking at her older sisters. With Prue back they wouldn't need her anymore, just like that she was right where she was when she first met her sisters alone.

Prue looked at her baby sister and could see the pain and heartbreak written on her face. She walked over to her and grabbed her hands making her look at her. " Just because I'm back doesn't mean that you lose your place with your family Paige. You could never be replaced. You saved this family when I couldn't and even though this is the first time we met, I love you so much.

Paige starts to cry as Prue's words start to affect her.

"You're our baby sister Paige." Prue told her running her fingers through her hair. Piper and Phoebe move to embrace their sisters and as they do Blue lights fall from the ceiling enveloping the sisters.

" What Just happened?" Billie asked Leo who was looking at his wife and her sister with awe in his eyes.

" They're the Power of Four." Leo finished with a smile on his face.

The sisters broke apart and looked at one another and recognized the strength and courage that flowed through each and every one of them.

" The Power of Four"

No there was a new force of good to be reckoning with.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I worked very hard on it. So please review and honestly tell me what you think. **


	7. Let The Hunting Begin

Let The Hunting Begin

Thanks so much guys for the awesome reviews. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter.

* * *

><p>AN **BOLD = Spells **_Italics = Premonitions _

**Previously on The Unholy Coven:**

" **Who the hell are you" Alec nearly screamed at the stranger, something akin to fear in his voice. Who ever this was scared the hell out of him for some reason. **

"**I'm Prue Halliwell," She said with the up most confidence. " I don't know who you are but you made a big mistake coming after my sisters."**

* * *

><p>(Dark Ally)<p>

The smoke cleared to show to short figures walking casually down the dark ally in the heart of the city. You could feel the darkness around the two individuals warning people not to mess with them; Ash and Alec are on the hunt.

" You were right Ash, what I really needed is to get out and kill some innocents." Alec told his younger brothers.

" Of course I was right." Ash told him. " We haven't gone hunting in a while."

" So where should we start?" Alec asked his brother.

Ash pointed across to street to where a bunch of people stood outside a nightclub. Alec looked up to see the sign that was hanging above the entrance.

" Really P3?" Alec asked him in disbelief.

" Well you said you wanted to get back at the witches right." Ash said looking at his older brother. " What better way then cause them some trouble?"

" Ha-ha, love the way you think bro." Alec laughed while grabbing his brother's arm as the started walking towards P3.

The brothers approached the club and smirked to each other as they saw the long line. The brothers pushed there way through the line while ignoring the yells and rude comments from the people they pushed out of the way. As the reached the front of the line the bouncer blocked them from walking into the club.

" You guys can't cut the line like that, you need to leave now." The bouncer said to them trying to look intimidating. The brothers laughed at his attempt.

" I don't think so." Alec said with a smile on his face.

" I said now." The bouncer grabbed Alec arm and looked him straight in the eyes, which was a bad move on his part.

Not only was Alec pissed that this mortal thought he could man handle him but he thought that he could tell them what to do as well. Alec looked him in the eye and started to use his power of compulsion. " You're going to let us in the club." He said compelling the bouncer.

" I'm going to let you in." The bouncer replied back in monotone voice.

" You won't remember seeing us here." Alec said wanting to erase his memory.

" I won't remember seeing you here." The bouncer replied back.

"Good boy, now let us in." Alec said touching the bouncer on his arm.

The bouncer moved back as the brothers sauntered in leave the bouncer to deal with the furious crowd left outside.

* * *

><p>" Nice work Alec." Ash said with a hint of pride in his voice. " So are you ready to talk about what happened yet?"<p>

" Let's get a drink first." Alec replied to him.

The brothers walked down the stairs and immediately headed to the bar for a drink.

" What can I get for you guys tonight?" The bartender asks them as they approached the bar.

" Can I have a rum and coke?" Alec asked the bartender who was a tall muscular blond with blue eyes and who was definitely checking him out.

" Of course," He told him with a wink. He turned barely turned around before he realized that Ash was standing right nest to Alec.

"I'm sorry, what can I get you?" He asked Ash who had an annoyed look on his face.

" I'll have a cranberry and vodka." He said in a clipped tone.

The bartender turned around to start fixing their drinks as Ash turned to his brother. " This is why I don't come out with you." He said. " We can never go anywhere without guys throwing themselves at you."

" I can't help it." Alec said with a smug look on his face. " It's a gift."

Ash rolled his eyes.

" Here you guys go. " The bartender said while placing the drinks in front of them. " On the house."

" Oh, why is that." Ash asked him wondering where he was going with this.

" Well I'm hoping your friend would give me his number so that I could take him out sometime." He said while staring at Alec the whole time.

Alec grinned while he looked him over and he definitely liked what he saw. " Of course come here." Alec grabbed a pen of the bar and wrote down his number on a cocktail napkin and slid it towards the bartender.

The bartender went to grab the napkin and brushed Alec's hand and it was enough to let Alec channel his powers. " I look forward to your call." He said.

Alec leaned over and gently kissed the bartender on his lips letting the full effect of his power take over. As he removed his lips Alec looked to see him panting and his eyes full of lust.

" That was amazing" The bartender said drinking in the sight of Alec's body in his tight clothing.

" I'm sure it was," Ash said with annoyance in his voice." Can we go now?"

" Bye cutie." Alec grabbed his brothers hand and walked away from the bar knowing that the bartender was still staring at him.

The brothers moved to the empty couches the lined the east wall of the club and lounged out on them.

"What was that about?" Ash asked his brother about the show he just put on at the bar.

"What, I just wanted to make him one of my thralls." Alec said shrugging his shoulders.

" Why would you do that?" Ash asked still not understanding his brother's method.

" I thought I could have him spy on the witches for us." Alec told him. " A way to get information without exposing us."

" Okay moving on," Ash said trying to steer the conversation back to what happened earlier. " Explain yourself."

Alec really didn't want to talk about what happened, but he knew his brother wouldn't drop the subject until he did.

" I was scared." Alec admitted. " The eldest took all of us out in a matter of seconds. I guess it finally kicked in that if we're not careful we could die, and I couldn't bare to lose you guys."

" Oh Alec, your not going to lose us." Ash told his brother with sympathy in his eyes.

" How do you know?" Alec asked in a child-like voice.

" Because me and you together are nearly unstoppable and all four of us together; we can't be defeated." Ash told him confidently.

" You really have that much faith in us?" Alec mumbled. " You really think that we can destroy them?"

" I'm positive that we can." Ash told him.

The brothers sat in a comfortable silence and finished their drinks. Alec thought about what Ash said and now he understood that if he and his brothers stood together nothing could defeat them.

" So you ready to cause some chaos?" Ash asked excitedly.

" Oh yes, let me go first." Alec said finishing his drink. He sat up straight and looked around the club and saw on the west side of the club a couple of guys arguing over something or another. He smiled evilly and started chanting.

**Amplified by my power **

**And the gods of the south tower **

**Let loose your anger regardless of the dangers **

As soon as Alec finished his spell on of the guys threw a punch hit the other in stomach and from there a fight broke out. Bouncers came from around the club trying to break up the fight, but couldn't the two guy were blinded by rage and were out for blood.

" That's all you got Alec." Ash said not even the slightest impress. " Now watch this."

Ash closed his eyes and used his telepathy to search the mind of the patrons when he landed on the girl watching the fight with fear in her eyes. It seemed she had a fear of seeing someone die and she wasn't the only one. Ash couldn't wait to try out his spell; he hoped Barbas wouldn't mind him using his power.

**I call on the power of fear **

**To whisper into mortal ears **

**Be the cause on death, pain and strife **

**And let their nightmares come to life **

The screams the pierced the air was music to Ash's ear. Every where they looked people were cowering in fear while their nightmares played right in front of them. Alec saw someones hair turn shock white while their fear of drowning caused them to choke to death on their drink.

Ash saw a girl screaming as a clown with a knife kept stabbing her to death while laughing insanely. He couldn't believe that humans feared the craziest things, like death or the act of dying. He was baffled that humans couldn't grasp the concept that everyone was going to die one-way or the other.

Ash had made sure that he and his brothers had evolved to a state of mind where the no longer held onto mortal fears so if the demon of fear ever did come around he would be powerless against them.

" Not bad Brother." Alec admitted coming back over from the bar where his latest thrall was packing up and leaving with a letter clutched in his hand.

" When did you move?" Ash asked not remembering his brother getting up.

" When those delicious screams started." Alec said passing his brother another drink and sitting back down on the couch.

" I see you boy toy is leaving." Ash said to him taking a sip of his drink.

" I needed him to deliver a message for me dear brother of mine. "Alec told him. " I very well couldn't keep here and have him die, yet"

" Well I would just like to point out that he's not the only one leaving." Ash said with a smile on his face.

Alec nearly spit out his drink when he realized what Ash was saying was true. People everywhere were pushing each other out of the way to get out of the club.

" Well we can't have that now can we. " Alec said sitting his drink on he table in front of him.

He closed his eyes for a quick to think of spell he could use:

**Locked in, boxed in full of fear **

**Keep all the doors and window sealed **

**In this time that's dire **

**Set this club on fire **

All of over the club you could her the door slamming shut. The windows crashing closed. People were screaming desperately trying to get out of the club.

The club patrons started screaming in pain as the speakers caught on fire and exploded sending people over tables and into walls were the laid covered in burns unmoving.

" So what happened when the sprinkler system comes on?" Ash asked him. No sooner had he finished speaking the water system sprung to life destroying most of Alec's work.

" Not to worry honey." Alec said confidently.

**They thought the could escape the pain **

**So set fire to this rain. **

The sprinkler system immediately started spitting out liquid fire and burned holes in what ever it touched.

The brothers sat and soaked in the chaos that they caused, enjoying mostly. They were on top of the world at the moment and nothing could bring them down.

A screaming man was making his way to where Ash was sitting. As he got close to them he looked at them with pain and fear in his eyes and the brothers couldn't help but laugh at him. The man started choking up blood and after awhile-fell dead right on top of Ash's feet.

Ash was disgusted that the mere mortal fell on him and maybe even ruins his shoes in the process. He went to push him away and when his hand made contact with the dead man Ash was sucked into a premonition.

_Ash was standing in front of P3 and was watching as the police, Fire trucks and ambulances pulled into parking lot of the club. He could here one of the officers talking on the radio letting other officers no about the fire at the club and trying to have them contact the owner of the club. The Fire –Fighters rushed to the door and when they made contact with it were thrown five feet away from the door. _

Ash gasped as he was thrown out of his premonition. I thought about what he saw and guessed that someone must have made it out of the club. He turned to his brother to tell him what he saw. Alec wasn't going to like this.

" The police are outside, they're trying to get in., " Ash said warily. He didn't need to be telepath to know what was going through his brother's head.

"Damn it already!" Alec roared in anger. He couldn't believe his fun was ruined already.

" Don't be upset." Ash said trying to comfort his brother. " Almost everybody is dead already to it's a job well done."

" Fine, I guess I should unlock the doors then." Alec said placated by his brother's words.

**Undo the block **

**Let all magic stop **

**Lets all barriers drop **

**And doors unlock **

The brothers heard a distant crash as all the doors and windows slammed open allowing the fire fighters to crash into the club. As the men came down the stairs they didn't notice the flash of fire and sand in the farthest corner of the club signaling the brothers departure from the club.

The same flashes of fire and earth appeared in the same ally that they arrived in a couple hours earlier. The two brothers just stood and observed their handiwork as the watch the emergency workers bring out body after body and laid them out on the pathway in front of the nightclub.

They took a sickening pleasure to know they may have been stopped today by the eldest Halliwell today, but they knew that the deaths that have taken place tonight will rattle the witches to their core.

" Your ready to go?" Ash asked his brother who looked at the club with fire in his eyes.

Instead of answering his little brother Alec powered up a fireball in his hand and cocked it back.

" What are you doing?" Ash asked again wondering what his brother was going to do.

Alec threw his fireball towards the club and headed straight for the club and it crashed into the P3 sign sending it crashing to the ground.

" Now I'm ready to go." Alec said turning around.

The brothers turned around in continue to walk down the ally and disappear into the same mist they arrived in leaving a trail of death and chaos behind them.

* * *

><p>Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I loved it and can't wait to hear from you guys on what you think.<p>

Alec


	8. The Power of Fear

**The Power Of Fear **

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It took me a while to get it just the way I wanted. So in this chapter we find out how Prue knew so much about Paige, since in the show it was never determined if Prue was made a aware of the fact that there was another sister, since her character was never shown again. I tired to stick as close to her character as possible with her protectiveness.

I wanted to keep it close to the canon possibilities of the show, with giving Prue Whitelighter powers and such but not making her a full Whitelighter if that makes sense. So instead of being a Whitelighter with witch powers or Witchlighter like Paige, she is just a witch with Whitelighter powers and weaknesses (Hint)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on The Unholy Coven:<strong>

" **Who the hell are you" Alec nearly screamed at the stranger, something akin to fear in his voice. Who ever this was scared the hell out of him for some reason. **

"**I'm Prue Halliwell," She said with the up most confidence. " I don't know who you are but you made a big mistake coming after my sisters."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're our baby sister Paige." Prue told her running her fingers through her hair. Piper and Phoebe move to embrace their sisters and as they do blue lights fall from the ceiling enveloping the sisters. <strong>

" **What just happened?" Billie asked Leo who was looking at his wife and her sister with awe in his eyes. **

" **They're the Power of Four." Leo finished with a smile on his face. " Their destiny is starting." **

**The sisters broke apart and looked at one another and recognized the strength and courage that flowed through each and every one of them. **

" **The Power of Four"**

**Now there was a new force of good to be reckoning with. **

* * *

><p>(Magic School)<p>

The sisters were still reeling from the fact that they've become the Power of Four that they didn't stop to think of how Prue had come back to them when she was supposed to be dead.

" Prue, what happened after you died?" Piper asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. " Why did you have to die and how did you become a Whitelighter?"

Prue took a deep breath and took a look at all three of her sisters. They all had looks of confusion and sadness on their faces and she hoped they would forgive her for what she was about to tell them.

" Well, the story starts a few months before I died." Prue told them as she started her story. " Do you guys remember the time I met the Angel of Death?

" Wait, you mean the day when Inspector Reese was killed." Phoebe asked her remembering that day.

"Yes, after Reese had died, I went to the beach where Grams took us after mom had died and summoned him again." Prue told her. " He told me that I needed to stop fighting him and that he wasn't the evil I was trying to stop."

"Why would you do that?" Paige asked her, it seem really reckless to her.

" Because I blamed him for taken mom and Andy away from me and I promised my self that I wouldn't lose anymore innocents to him and I needed to know why I had to lose the people close to me." She told her. " But's that's not the point. The point it is that before he left he told me that he wasn't after me, at least not yet."

" So he basically threatened you." Piper said becoming angry.

" No he was warning me." Prue said trying to calm Piper down. " He was trying to tell me that obsession with saving my innocents from him would in turn lead to my own death and he was right."

Prue began to pace as the memories became more real as she thought upon them.

" When I was killed by Shax I was brought up there." Prue said. " That's when they told me I had died."

" You mean up there as in the Elders?" Paige asked her not understanding.

" Yes and I met an Angel of Destiny." Prue told her. " The Angel of Destiny told me about the prophecy between the Charmed and Saber covens.

Prue spaced out as she told the rest of her story.

* * *

><p><em>Prue opened her eyes and saw the she was surrounded by white misty clouds. She wondered how she got here. The place looked familiar to her, then she remembered the time she and her sisters vanquished the warlock Ames. <em>

" _What the hell happened? Prue asked herself out loud. _

" _You died that's what happened." Said a voice from behind her. _

_Prue turned around saw a man and a woman in white robes standing in front of her. She backed up a few steps away from them, wary of their intentions._

" _Who are you?" Prue asked them. " What do you want from me?" _

" _My name is Ramus and I'm a Elder. " The man said. " Once upon a time I was your grandmothers Whitelighter." _

" _Grams," Prue whispered to herself. " If I'm dead then why isn't she here?" _

"_She doesn't need to be here Prudence." The woman said to her. " What we need to say to you is between you and us for now." _

"_What are you?" Prue asked her again not knowing why this woman was even here. _

" _I'm an Angel of Destiny," She said." And I'm here to change yours." _

" _Change it how I'm dead!" Prue yelled letting her anger get the better of her. " And without me to help them fight Shax my sisters are going to die just like I did, they need the Power of Three." _

" _And they Power of Three they shall have." Ramus said calmly. _

"_How, you just told me I was dead." Prue said to him. " How can they have the Power of Three without me?"_

" _Because there is a another charmed one." The Angel of Destiny told her. " Another sister." _

_To say Prue was shocked would be an understatement. Her emotions were raging out of control inside, from anger, sadness to disbelief she didn't know what to do. _

" _How is that possible?" Prue asked her with a voice like a whisper. " How come we didn't know about her? _

" _You weren't allowed to, her birth was forbidden." Ramus told her calmly. " As soon as she was born she was hidden away from the elders and you and your sister memories of your mothers pregnancy were erased to keep you all from danger." _

" _Forbidden how?" Prue asked him not understanding. " Why was my mom able to keep me and my sisters but not her and what do you mean hidden away?" _

_Ramus turned to the Angel of Destiny to allow her to explain to the eldest Charmed One. " She not like the rest of you, your half- sister is also half –Whitelighter. As you know any union between a witch and Whitelighter is forbidden and your mother not only broke that rule when she fell in love with her Whitelighter, but completely eradicated it when she became pregnant from that union. Your mother and her Whitelighter had created a whole new magical breed a Witch-Lighter, half Witch and half Whitelighter. _

" _I can't believe Sam is her Father!" Prue exclaimed in rage. " Why didn't he just tell us when we vanquished the water demon last year." _

" _We believe he was sworn into secrecy by your mother." The Angel said. " As for hiding her away, as soon as she was born her parents brought her to a local church and asked the nun there to find a good home for the baby, and she did the baby was raised well by her adopted family." _

" _What's her name?" Prue asked her tired of hearing them refer to her sister as the baby. _

" _Her name is Paige Matthews and she is a Social Worker by trade." The Angel answered her. _

_Prue smiled smugly at hearing how well her baby sister was doing for herself. Prue was saddened at the fact that she wasn't giving the opportunity to raise Paige like she did with her other sisters. Paige had grown up with out her family beside her and that angered her._

_It wasn't fair to any of them to be separated like that and for that long. She worried about how Paige would fit into their family. She knew how stubborn Piper could be when it comes to big changes in her life. Phoebe she knew would jump at the chance to welcome Paige into the family, Phoebe always wanted a younger sister and now she got one, she hoped Phoebe and Piper would welcome Paige into the family and train her to be an amazing witch._

" _So Paige will replace me in the Power of Three." Prue said to the Angel and the Elder. " But what does that mean for me, will I be able to see my sisters again." _

" _Not for awhile Prudence and you should know why." Ramus said to her with a sympathetic tone to his voice. _

_He was right if she kept showing up they wouldn't be able to move on properly and accept Paige into the fold. Piper especially would have a hard time mourning her passing. _

" _So what's going to happen to me now?" Prue asked them. _

" _Well this is what we originally brought you here to talk about Prudence." Ramus told her. " Your destiny isn't over. " _

" _What do you mean my destiny isn't over?" She asked in disbelief. _

" _Hundreds of years ago around the time that your ancestor Melinda Warren mad the prophecy of the Charmed Ones another prophecy was made about the arrival of the Unholy coven of family of corrupted witches who's goal was to destroy the Warren line and bring hell on earth with them on the throne forever. They possessed all of the charmed powers so you all were evenly matched, but somehow they have connected with the Elements and are now stronger then ever. " The Angel told her_

" _They have our powers?" Prue asked the Angel. " How can we beat them if we're matched in strength." _

"_With the Power Of Four, but before you can use that power the new Power of Three must connect before you can rejoin them. So until that happens we are sending you to train to become a Whitelighter, if the battle is anything like we've imagined one Whitelighter will not be enough. You wont be a full Whitelighter you would only gain the powers to heal and orb you will keep you Witch powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. " _

" _Is that my only option?" Prue asked them not sure if she even wanted to become a Whitelighter. _

" _I you choose not to become a Whitelighter then we won't be able to send you back to help your sister and they will be left vulnerable to attack from the Unholy Coven and a greater chance that they might not survive." The Angel told her with a sad look on her face. _

_Prue didn't have to think to hard on the matter, she would never leave her sisters defenseless against any type of threat and she would be damned if she started now. _

" _I'll do it." Prue said. _

* * *

><p>" So you knew about me the whole time?" Paige asked her with tears in her eyes. Prue was exactly like Piper and Phoebe described her to be; protective, caring, selfless she was glad that Prue cared about her that much even when she didn't know her.<p>

" Paige if I had known that you were out there I would have done anything in my power to bring you back home where you belonged." Prue told her bringing her into her arms. " You complete us not just in the Power of Four but as a sister none of us could imagine life without you."

Paige opened her mouth to respond to what Prue had said to her. When the shrill ringing of a cell phones broke through their thoughts and interrupted Paige.

Piper looked sheepish as she realized that it was her Phones that disturbed their sister moment and as she looked at the screen it shown an unknown number.

" Sorry guys." Piper apologized to her sisters as she answered her phone. " Hello"

The sisters watched as the color drain from Pipers face and as she wrapped an arm around herself like she was trying to protect her self from something.

" Piper what's wrong?" Phoebe asked her worried. " What is going on?"

" I'm on my way." Piper said as she hung up the phone.

" Piper sweetie, what's wrong? " Prue asked her moving to her side.

" That was the police." She told her. " There has been massacre at P3, bodies everywhere, there was a fire." She trailed off so devastated that she couldn't even talk.

" Lets go check it out and see what's going on." Phoebe said looking towards Paige. She grabbed her hand as the two older sisters watched as they orbed out of Magic school.

* * *

><p>(Alley Near P3)<p>

Phoebe and Paige appeared in an alleyway across the street from P3 in a shower of white and blue orbs lighting up the dark place. As soon as they formed the sounds of sirens and the smell of smoke and burning wood hit them like a ton of bricks.

The two sisters walked towards the exit of the alley and what the saw shocked them to their core. Their beloved club was in ruins, fires were still raging in some parts of the building and EMT workers were bringing lifeless bodies out of the club with looks of devastation on their faces. Overall it looked as if a bomb had went off in the nightclub.

"What the hell happen here? Phoebe asked out loud surveying the destruction of her sister nightclub.

" I don't know, but there's no way a fire did all this." Paige told her certainly, she was getting strong vibes from the scene and her gut was telling her there was more to what they were seeing.

Paige grabbed her sister's hand and walked across the street towards the club. They weaved in and out of the police cars and fire trucks that were parked in the middle of the street.

As the sisters got closer to the club its was getting harder for them to retain their emotions. It was one thing if this was a freak incident, but the sisters knew better, they knew something evil was behind this and in turn killed so many innocents that they should have been protect struck a chord with the younger sisters and they knew their older siblings would feel the same way.

A couple of EMT workers were bringing out a body covered with a white cloth, as they passed the sisters the hand of the dead innocent touched Phoebe's hand and immediately threw her into a premonition:

* * *

><p>" <em>You ready to cause some chaos" Ash said excitedly. <em>

" _Oh let me go first." Alec said finishing his drink. He sat up straight and looked around the club and saw on the east side of the club a couple of guys arguing over something or another. He smiled evilly and started chanting. _

_**Amplified by my power **_

_**And the gods of the south tower **_

_**Let loose your anger regardless of the dangers **_

_As soon as Alec finished his spell on of the guys threw a punch hit the other in stomach and from there a fight broke out. Bouncers came from around the club trying to break up the fight, but couldn't the two guy were blinded by rage and were out for blood. _

_**I call on the power of fear **_

_**To whisper into mortal ears **_

_**Be the cause on death, pain and strife **_

_**And let their nightmares come to life **_

_The screams the pierced the air was music to Ash's ear. Every where they looked people were cowering in fear while their nightmares played right in front of them._

* * *

><p>Phoebe almost dropped dead as she was thrown out her vision. The emotions that she was feeling were mixed with rage and sadness. She knew that the Saber coven was ruthless, but they way they just sat there and enjoyed the pain they were causing took It to a whole new level.<p>

" Phoebe, what did you see?" Paige asked her sister.

" I saw the Saber's, they were here." Phoebe told her. " They in the club tonight."

" In the club?" Paige asked. " What were they doing here?"

"They were the ones who destroyed the club." Phoebe told Paige. " They caused all of this and the worst part was that they just sat back and laughed.

Paige was about to reply when a tall blond guy with blue eyes, who was wearing a P3 uniform, approached them. The recognized him as the new bartender that Piper had just hired this past week.

" Matt are you okay?" Paige asked him as she and Phoebe walked over to meet him. They knew he was supposed to be working the bar tonight, but he seemed and looked perfectly fine to them.

" Yeah I'm fine, I was actually outside when all that stuff went down. " He told them. " It was crazy."

'What that in your hands?" Paige asked him noticing that he was holding a white envelope in his left hand.

" Someone dropped it off and asked me to give it to one of you guys." He said to them as he passed over the letter to Paige.

" Well thanks Matt, you should go home and get some rest okay." Phoebe told him gently to get him to leave.

"Uh sure, no problem I'll see you guys later." Matt said. He turns around and walked back into the crowd.

" That was weird." Phoebe said. " He didn't have a scratch on him and he didn't look the least fazed either." She looked over to her younger sister to find that she was being ignored; Paige was opening the letter that Matt had given them.

" Well open it already." Phoebe said to her a little but annoyed that she wasn't listening to her.

Paige cut her a glance out of the side of her eyes as she opens the letter. Paige eyes widen at what she read.

" What does it say?" Phoebe asked her seeing the look on her face. Instead of answering her Paige silently gave her the letter. Phoebe took the letter and read it out loud the two words that were written on the Paper shocked her.

**Your Move **

**The Unholy Coven **

* * *

><p>So I'm ending it here and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it. So let me know what you think and I would love to hear if you guys have any suggestions.<p>

Alexei


	9. The Aftermath Pt1

**Previously on the Unholy Coven:**

"_That was the police." She told her. "There has been massacre at P3, bodies everywhere, there was a fire." She trailed off so devastated that she couldn't even talk. _

'_What that in your hands?" Paige asked him noticing that he was holding a white envelope in his left hand. _

"_Someone dropped it off and asked me to give it to one of you guys." He said to them as he passed over the letter to Paige. _

"_Well thanks Matt, you should go home and get some rest okay." Phoebe told him gently to get him to leave. _

"_What does it say?" Phoebe asked her seeing the look on her face. Instead of answering her Paige silently gave her the letter. Phoebe took the letter and read it out loud the two words that were written on the Paper shocked her. _

_**You're Move **_

**(Saber Manor) **

**The majestic manor stood proudly in the dark, giving off a sense of foreboding to any mortal, demon or witch who dared approach it and for good reason. This wasn't just any home, this was the home of the Saber Witches, the strongest line of evil witches to ever live. **

**The lights were on the house, letting people know the occupants of the manor were home but what they couldn't tell was the two brothers that were home were pissed beyond belief. **

**The oldest and youngest Saber siblings were pacing around the living room waiting for their older and younger siblings to come home. The T.V was on in the background with the news broadcasting on the fire and massacre at the night club P3. **

"What the hell were they thinking?" Antonio asked ranting to his youngest brother Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes at his older brother's dramatics. "How am I supposed to know?" Alex asked him back. "Last time I checked Ash was the one with the power of telepathy. "

Antonio growled at his brother's smartass remark and was about to reply when he saw tunnels of fire and sand appear in the middle of the room to leave behind the middle Saber siblings Alec and Ash.

"That was so much fun!" Alec exclaimed not noticing the death glare that his older brother was sending his way. "I feel like such as weight has been lifted off me."

"Guys..." Alex said trying to warn his brothers from where he was sitting on the couch facing them.

"I know right that was some sickening spell work back there bro, who knew you had it in you." Ash said complimenting his brother.

"Guys!" Alex said trying to once again to warn them as Antonio was getting more pissed by the second as he was being ignored.

"What!" Ash and Alec said in unison. Alex pointed toward Antonio.

"What wrong with you." Ash said taking in his brother's expression.

"What wrong with me?" He asked him with a deadly calm voice, he begin stalking towards his brothers which set them on alert. "How about the fact that you guys were out gallivanting around town using your powers all night and then top it off caused a scene that ending up on the 11 o'clock news!" He ending his rant with short breath.

"We didn't use our powers" Alec said defending their actions. "We only used spells."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT." Antonio roared back at him causing all his younger siblings to flinch. Alex from his seat saw the beginning of battle starting rose from his seat to step between Antonio and Alec.

"Okay, everyone just stop." Alex said pushing the two brothers away from each other. He turned to Antonio first. "First, you need to calm down before you have a stroke." He turn to Ash next since he was the only calm one besides himself in the room. "What happened?"

Ash sighed. "That going to take forever." He said to Alex not really wanting to have tell a long tale.

"Just show them." Alec suggested. "Use your power."

"Yeah just show us." Antonio agreed finally able to calm himself down.

Ash closed his eyes and begin to tap into his power of telepathy.

(**Flashback**)

"_You ready to cause some chaos" Ash said excitedly. _

"_Oh let me go first." Alec said finishing his drink. He sat up straight and looked around the club and saw on the east side of the club a couple of guys arguing over something or another. He smiled evilly and started chanting. _

_**Amplified by my power **_

_**And the gods of the south tower **_

_**Let loose your anger regardless of the dangers **_

_As soon as Alec finished his spell on of the guys threw a punch hit the other in stomach and from there a fight broke out. Bouncers came from around the club trying to break up the fight, but couldn't the two guy were blinded by rage and were out for blood. _

_**I call on the power of fear **_

_**To whisper into mortal ears **_

_**Be the cause of death, pain and strife **_

_**And let their nightmares come to life **_

_The screams the pierced the air was music to Ash's ear. Everywhere they looked people were cowering in fear while their nightmares played right in front of them. _

(**Present Time**)

"See there was no reason for you to be upset." Alex told his brother. "There was no exposure risk and the obviously got out before anyone saw them.

Alec studied his older brother as Antonio's feelings were coming off in waves thanks to his empathy. Antonio was radiated worry and concern.

"You were worried about us weren't you?" Alec asked him already knowing the answer.

The two siblings locked eyes and the staring war began, one with eyes full of fear asking the other to drop it , while the others was filled with love and strength daring the other to admit their feelings. Alec won.

"Alright yes I was worried." Antonio relented. "It's just that this destiny of our is becoming realer by the day and sometimes I'm sacred that we won't all survive it and I don't know if I can go on if I lost any of you guys."

Alec, Ash and Alex exchanged a look as they all moved to their elder brother's side to offer what comfort they could.

"You're not going to lose us." Ash said starting to rub his brother's arm in comfort. "I'm going to tell you what I told Alec; together we are unstoppable, nothing can tear us apart."

"But the Witches… "Antonio said before he was cut off by Alec.

"They took as by surprise last time, there is no way that they could stand up to us even at their full strength." Alec told him with conviction in his voice.

"Besides, we have years of experience on them." Alex said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"But we have the same powers. "Antonio reminded him.

"And we know how to use them in ways those witches could never think of." Alec said smugly.

Antonio visibly relaxed at his brothers words of comfort. He didn't know why he let doubt cloud his mind. He knew that they wouldn't have been given this destiny if they couldn't handle it. Alex was right together they were an unstoppable force and nothing not even the Charmed Ones could stop them.

Alec eyes darkened as he felt his brother's emotions. He was glad that he wasn't the only one was worried about their destiny and he vowed right then and there that he would protect his brothers no matter what.

**Magic School**

**The Tension was high as the two Haliwell sisters were impatiently as they waited for their younger sisters to return from P3. The Second oldest Piper was pacing the marble floor of the library where the sister had landed after their failed encounter with the Saber coven, her long brown hair was swinging back and forth as she kept up her pace under the watchful and concerned eyes of her now alive big sister Prue; who's piercing blue eye looked on with worry. Prue left her seat at one of the tables and moved to stand in her sister's path and therefore stopping her wearing a hole in the floors. **

"Piper, sweetie you need to calm down." Prue pleaded with her grabbing both her hands. "I'm sure Paige and Phoebe will be back soon."

"How do you expect be to calm down Prue!" Piper snapped at her. "My club is in ruins, innocent people were killed and on top of everything else we have coven of witches who want us dead, so sorry if I'm not feeling really relax at the moment."

Prue pulled her sister into a comforting embrace, holding her close like she use to do all those many years ago. She pulled back and ran her fingers through her long hair in comfort.

"I promise you Piper, we'll find a way to fix this." Prue promised her. "This is not the end of P3 I promise."

Piper leaned into her sister praying that she was right and that they could what ever happened at the club. She opened her mouth to speak when blue and white orbs starting falling from the ceiling to land in the middle of the library. The orbs then disappeared to leave the forms of Phoebe and Paige behind.

The elder sisters look at their younger sister had looks of pain and anguish on their faces, which almost sent Piper spinning into a panic attack.

Prue grabbed Pipers hand and together they walked over and pulled their sisters in a hug which set Phoebe off and she started sobbing, the pain evident in her voice.

After a few moments the sisters broke apart and it was time to get serious. Prue was the first one to break sad silence that had come over them.

"How bad was it Pheebs?" Prue asked voice still a whisper. "What happen there?"

Piper perked up at the question. Even though she knew it wasn't good, it was better to hear it now and get it over with.

Phoebe glanced at Piper before she started judging her reactions. "It was the Sabers, they're the ones who caused all the damage at the club. They used spells to bring out peoples inner rage and then brought their nightmares to life before they set fire to the club trying to trap people inside it.

Piper hearing what she was saying burst into tears at her sister's story. Phoebe stopped not wanting hurt Piper further so she gestured to Paige to pick up where she left off.

"From what Phoebe said, they were doing it for entertainment. " Paige told her sadly. "They did it because they could and to pay us back from what happened earlier. "

"That's awful." Prue said shaking her head in disgust at the actions of the coven.

"That's not even the worst part." Paige said handing her the letter the Matt had given them earlier.

Prue opened the letter to see the message that the witches had left them. Her eyes glowed with anger as she took in the two words that were written in the page and she shoved it towards Piper so she could read it as Prue started pacing around the library.

Piper's eyes darkened with sadness when she read it. She was feeling extremely guilty. She was a witch and not just any witch she was a Charmed One, those were innocents that they were supposed to protect. Those people died because she and sisters couldn't stop the Sabers. Her eyes brightened in righteous anger.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked her sisters. "We just can't let them get away with this."

"We won't" Prue and Paige said in unison sending a small smile each other's way. "We need to get home and start coming up with a battle plan." Prue finished.

"If they want a war then they'll get one" Piper said with a clenched jaw. "Phoebe grab the Book of Shadows."

Phoebe left the circle to grab the book off the library table and then walked back to her sisters and grabbing Paige's hand. Prue grabbed Paige's left hand and Piper's right hand.

With them interlocked the sisters orbed out of the library to start the next phase of their battle with the Unholy Coven.

A/N let me know what you think, I could definitely use some inspiration for upcoming chapters.


	10. The Honest Truth

Hey guys sorry for the delay in the chapter update. I've been having problems with my computers keyboard and I finally caved and bought a Bluetooth keyboard and I'm so exciting to be back writing again. So with that being said on with the show.

Also with this chapter I'm getting out all my feelings regarding the sisters and their actions on the show that were never addressed, but merely swiped under the rug and forgot about.

* * *

><p><strong>Halliwell Manor <strong>

_Blue and white lights descended from the ceiling to land in the destroyed attic of Halliwell Manor. The lights faded away to leave behind the four Halliwell sister of the Warren line of witches, but they are better known as the Charmed Ones. _

_The sisters looked around at the devastation that was left behind from the attack of the Saber Coven. The attic was covered in scorch marks all along the walls, with papers strewn across the floor. Overall it was a depression site. _

"Oh my good look at this place!" Piper exclaimed her OCD tendencies taking over.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and moved to the middle of the attic to pick up the pedestal that housed the Book of Shadows. She placed the Book on the pedestal and moved back to stand by her sister's.

" We need to get started on a plan before the Sabers launch another attack on us." Prue said once again slipping back into her role as lead witch and taking charge.

" Well let's get this place cleaned up first." Paige said.

**Let the object of objective **

**Become but a dream **

**As I cause the seen **

**To become unseen **

White lights danced around the attic magically repairing all the damage in the attic to leave everything behind it to look crisp and clean.

" That spell never ceases to amaze me." Piper said still in awe about effects of the spell as she took in the newly repaired and clean attic.

The sisters moved to more comfortable place around the attic as they started to discuss their plan to take down the group of witches. Paige and Phoebe sat on the ends of Aunt Pearls couch as Piper and Prue stood behind the book of shadows pacing. Billie and Leo had stayed behind at Magic School to look through the history books to find more information on the Saber coven and the ancestry.

" So let's start from the beginning." Prue said getting the conversation started. "What do we know about the Sabers?"

"We know that they're pure evil." Piper said still pissed off from past events. " And have no sense of the morality of the common person."

" Besides that." Prue said used to her sister's behavior.

"Well I would guess by their appearance that they were human or at least half human at least." Paige said thinking back on when the Sabers had attacked.

" They also had our powers or at least some of them anyway." Said Phoebe.

"We'll we know that Antonio has Prue's power of Telekinesis." Piper said remembering how he sent her hurtling into a wall.

" Alec has some sort of compulsion power and empathy from the way she absorbed Billie's power." Phoebe said.

" What about the other two brothers?" Prue asked them. " Did they show any powers?"

" Ash and Alec didn't show any of their powers." Paige said to her. " So we still don't have any idea what we're up against when it comes to them."

" So where does that leave us?" Prue asked her sisters.

The attic became quiet as the reality of the situation sunk in for them. They were up against a group of witches who were bent on their destruction and they had no way to beat them.

" It leave you in the best position possible." A voice said.

The girls turned around at the familiar voice to see their late grandmother standing behind them. The girls moved to their positions to embrace their Grams.

" Grams, what are you doing here." Piper asked her as they released her from the group embrace.

" I'm here to remind you guy of who you are and where you come from." Grams told them with a stern look on her voice.

" We know who we are Grams." Paige said always ready to defend herself and her sisters.

" What we need is to come up with a plan to get out of this mess." Piper said. " It's like we can never get a break."

Penny shook her head at her girl's stubbornness and naivety when it came to their legacy. She knew she had to get them ready for this fight and she had to give them some tough love to do it.

" You girl's have no idea who you are and that's the reason that you don't have the strength to beat the Sabers." She said to them.

" Grams…" Prue started before Penny cut her off.

"Prue, let's start with you." She said. " Your stubbornness and your pride was and always be your downfall. You lost your life because you let the fact that you lost innocents drive you to reckless acts that threatened the safety of your life, your sisters and your duty."

"My duty was protect the innocent!" Prue exclaimed. " I was doing my job."

" But what about your sisters." Gram's retorted. " You would have left them defenseless had it not been for Paige's and willingness to join with her sisters.

" What are you saying Gram's" Phoebe said not liking where this was going.

" I'm saying that if Paige had not embraced her Wiccan roots, you and Piper would have been consumed by the forces of evil. Your powers and strength are rooted in your bond as the Power Of Three, it what makes you the Charmed Ones.

"What does being Charmed have anything to do with what happened with Prue?" Piper asked her grandmother.

"With Prue gone your powers were cut down by a third and therefore had you gone up against Shax without Paige you two would have joined Prue in the afterlife with Paige following not far behind, since the Source became aware of her existence." Grams said.

Prue turned her head has tears fell from her eyes, her heart broken as the words, as harsh as they were, were true to the core. She was selfish when it came to her innocents, she even put them before her own sisters when it came to protecting them and now with the Saber coming after them she couldn't afford to put anyone else before the safety and wellbeing of her family. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"That's not fair." Piper said in her sister's defense. " Prue scarified so much for us. She dedicated her life to raising us and protecting us. I wanted to be just like her, because she was the only picture of strong women that I had left in my life.

" There lies the problem with you Piper." Grams said with a tone of sympathy to her voice, she knew how much Piper grieved after Prue died. " You were so worried about letting Prue down and being so much like her that you forget the essence of who you are. "

"I just wanted to make her proud." Piper said turning to her big sister who brought her into a strong embrace.

" I know you did sweetie." Grams said moving to grab her granddaughter's hand. " But the Charmed Ones needed a leader and you weren't ready to take on the responsibility that was needed at the moment. But with Prue back you don't have to Piper. You are the heart of this family Piper and that were your sisters need you the most to keep them in check, to be non-judgmental, caring, and the most important you need to be level headed."

"I'll do my best Grams. "Piper said trying to take it all in. " I promise you that."

Penny turned her second youngest Granddaughter. Throughout her life Phoebe was the child that she was always worried about. She was the factor that she thought would tear the Power of Three apart before it even begin. To make matters worse because she was born in the Manor she was connected to the spiritual nexus the house was built on, so beneath all the light and the love that made up most of who Phoebe was, she always had a attracting to the dark side of life, natural or supernatural.

Because of this attraction to the dark Phoebe had almost single handily destroyed the Charmed Ones not once, but twice. When it came the demon Balthazar, she couldn't help but focus on the human side of him that she had know for months instead of the evil legacy that he was known for. But she learned from her mistakes even if it took to long for her taste. Phoebe had finally become the woman and witch that she had also known she could be.

" So are you going to tell me how disappointed you are in me now?" Phoebe asked her getting ready for the fight that was about to take place between them. But to her surprise her grandmother moved forwarded and gently cupped her cheek, smiling at her all the while.

" I have nothing to say to you Phoebe." Grams said to her. Phoebe recoiled back like she had been hit, pain ripping through her heart. " I have nothing to say, because you've grown so much over the years and you have learn from your mistakes as bad and as many that they were. You have proven yourself as a witch and a sister and I'm am so proud of you my darling."

Phoebe moved into her grandmothers arms and starting sobbing. All her worries and angst about letting down her family had been wiped away by her grandmothers words she was finally able to let it all go and embrace who she has become.

"Thank you so much." She whispered into her grandmother ears as she held her in her arms. Penny kissed her lightly on the cheek and pushed her gently towards her elder sisters as she turned towards her youngest and most troubled Granddaughter.

As Paige watched as her grandmother had address each of her sister's with the truth she knew what to expect when it became her turn. She tired her hardest not to shy away when her grandmother turned in her direction.

" Oh Paige, my sweet girl." Penny said moving to her side. " You've had it the hardest haven't you. Not growing up with your sisters, being alone most of your life and then thrown into a world that you didn't even thought existed. I know it's hard for you to be open and honest with your sisters, because before you know it your life may depend on it."

"I'm scared." Paige said her face spotted with tears.

" What are you scared of honey?" Prue asked moving to her baby sister's side.

Paige started crying harder as Prue moved closer to her. Piper and Phoebe moved closer to their sisters to offer whatever comfort they could.

" Let them in Paige." Penny urged with a sad smile on her face as she watched her granddaughters cry her heart out.

" I'm scared of being alone." Paige admitted to them." I'm scared that sometimes this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and find out that I am still that little girl wishing for a family of her own, one that wanted and accepted her for who she was. I'm afraid that if I let you guys in that it will hurt more when you leave me to live your own lives."

" Is this because of me Paige?" Piper asked her the guilt ripping her apart. " I'm so sorry for how I treated you."

" I know you are Piper and I don't hold it against you, I swear I don't." Paige reassured her. " I just need to know that you guys will never leave me and you need me, just as much as I need you guys."

" Oh Paige, of course we need you. "Phoebe said trying to soothe her. " We wouldn't be here without you."

" There is no Charmed Ones without you Paige." Prue told her. " Your irreplaceable Paige."

The sisters were distracted by a glow coming from the Book of Shadows. Grams motioned them towards the podium and when they got there they blown away by what they saw. The pages in the book had flipped to the first page of the book where the spell that gave them their powers was on, but the spell was different.

" Grams what is this." Prue asked her, even though she had some idea of what it meant.

" Well the original spell was made for the Power of Three." She told them. " The problem is now that the Power of Three no longer exist."

The girls were in shock at what this meant. " You are now the Power of Four and with it come a major boost of power for you girls. All PO3 spells have now turned into PO4 Spells, which means three sisters alone cannot use a vanquishing spell to its full strength.

Your powers will advance so you are able to match in the Sabers in Strength, but don't get cocky girls. Strength alone will not defeat these witches. Now all that's left to make this official is to recite this spell and join together as sisters.

The four sisters came together in front of the book to recite the spell.

**Here now the words of the witches **

**The secrets we hid in the night **

**The oldest of gods are invoked here **

**The great work of magic is sought **

**In this night and in this hour **

**We call upon the ancient power **

**Bring your powers to we sister four **

**To stand together and fight evil forever more **

Blue lights shined down from the attic ceiling and the ground shook as magic welcomed her daughters.

"May the power of four guide you forever more" Grams as she faded from sight. " Bless be my darlings."

As their grandmother left to return to the afterlife the sister processed what had just happened and they all felt the same way.

Blessed…

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

I hope everyone liked this chapter!

-ALEC


	11. Surprise Witches

Thanks so much for the great reviews for the last chapter. Some people brought to my attention that in regards to Piper's character that they don't want her to become the person that she was before Prue died. No worries, Piper will remain the same strong, stubborn women she is in canon, her life may depend on it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>(Halliwell Manor) <strong>

_The attic was silent as the sisters worked on a strategy to face off with the Saber coven. The sisters were in deep thought as the processed the lecture or in some of their cases reality check that their Grams gave them a couple of hours ago. Grams had brought theirs fears and personal struggles to the front and confronted them about and even though her methods maybe weren't what they were expecting, but they got the job done and brought them closer together. _

" What have got so far?" Prue asked her sisters from where she was sitting on Aunt Pearls couch next to Paige who was scrying over a map of San Francisco.

" Well not to be a worry wart." Paige said, dropping the crystal on the seat next to her. " But there is a ton of evil running around the city, I can't pinpoint their location without something of theirs to draw on.

" There has to be a way for us to find them, I mean they found us right." Phoebe said from where she sitting next to the potions table trying to write a spell to use against the Sabers. " There has to be a way."

" How about a spell to help us narrow down a location Pheebs?" Pipers asked her as she was brewing some potions at a small table in the middle of the attic. She an arsenal surrounding her and the potions ranged from mild stun potions to poisons to skin eating acids, she was ready for anything.

" I can't believe you made that many potions." Paige said as she looked over at Piper's worktable. " I doubt we'll use all of them."

" You never know and besides we need to win this." Piper said flipping her hair over her shoulder out of the way.

" Demon vanquishing isn't a game." Paige said to her as she shook her head with a smirk on her face.

" It is if you're good at it." Piper smirked back.

Phoebe rose from her seat and walked over to where Paige had laid down the scrying supplies. " Lets try this." Phoebe said as she picked up the crystal and let it hang over the map. " I need two sisters please." Prue and Paige moved over to her put their hand on top of hers as Phoebe started chanting.

**Scrying secrets be revealed to me **

**Blessed by the power of three **

**Find those that I seek **

**Of that which the prophecy speaks **

The crystal started spinning as it swung around the map searching for those that needed to be found….

* * *

><p><strong>(Saber Manor)<strong>

_The occupants of Saber Manor felt the protective charms that protect the house alert them to the fact that someone was trying to find its location magically._

_The brothers came from their respective areas in the house to meeting in the living room to discuss what to do next. _

" Do you think it's the witches?" Alex asked as wiped sweat from his brow. He and Antonio were down in the basement sparring when they felt the wards alert them to what was going on. He stretched out his sore muscles as he sat down on the nearest thing close to him, which happened to be Ash's favorite chair, which earned him a glare from his older brother.

" Who else would be trying to scry for us?" Alec asked him back as the answer was obvious. " They must be planning an counter attack."

" That makes no sense." Ash said. " They have only seen two of us use our powers, why would they attack now."

"Maybe they're trying to lure us into a trap." Antonio reasoned. " Or at least we can let them think they are."

" What did you have in mind?" Alec asked him seeing the workings of a plan getting ready to present itself."

" Well we reverse the trap and set one of our own. " Antonio said to him. " That's only if Alec and Ash our up to it,"

" Of course we are." They said in unison.

" Then lets get ready shall we?" Antonio smirked as he and his brothers left to get ready for their plan. "

* * *

><p><strong>(Halliwell Manor)<strong>

"What is the problem?" Piper asked her sisters. The scrying crystal hasn't stopped spinning for the last five minutes and it was getting concerning. " Why can't we find them?"

Prue turned to look at her sister, who was a second away from blowing something up. She got up from her spot next to Paige and moved to grab Piper's hand as she dragged her over to the other side of the attic to offer her whatever comfort she could.

" Piper honey, you need to calm down." Prue said running her hand through her sister's hair. " Don't worry we'll find them."

" We got them!" Phoebe yelled from where she was sitting next to the map.

" See, I told you." Prue said to Piper with a smirk on her face.

" Cute, lets go see where those bastards are." Piper said grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her to their other sisters.

" So what did you guys find out?" Prue asked Phoebe and Paige.

" They're located near the outskirts of Presidio Heights." Phoebe said looking at the map for confirmation.

" Presidio Heights your sure Pheebs?" Prue asked her. " That's one of the richest neighborhoods in the entire city. How could they afford to live someplace like that when the eldest looked barely over the age of twenty-five?"

"Maybe it's a family home like ours?" Paige suggested. " They are from a long line, maybe they just inherited a lot of money from their family over the years."

" It doesn't matter how they got it." Piper said getting fed up with the conversation. " They live there, now what do we do now?"

" The same thing they did to us, we storm the place." Paige said getting up from her spot next to Phoebe.

" Paige you can't be serious." Prue said to her in disbelief. " That would never work.

" Why wouldn't it?" Paige asked her. " It worked against us."

" She has a point." Phoebe said siding with her baby sister. " They wouldn't be expecting us and we would have the Power of Four, it would be a match."

Prue shook her head at her youngest sisters. She couldn't help but feel as though they were about to walk into a trap. She turned to Piper in hopes that she could get her on her side.

" Piper what do you think about this?" Prue asked her with desperation leaking into her voice.

Piper turned her head if only not to see look her older sister was giving her. She couldn't deny Prue anything, but this was different.

She agreed with Phoebe and Paige, but I how could she tell Prue that when she was obviously expecting her to side with her on this.

" I'm sorry Prue, but I think we should do this now and get it over with." Piper told her not meeting her eye as she looked at her.

" Fine" Prue sighed in defeat. " But if we're going to do this we are going in locked and loaded and we take no prisoners."

" Prue do you really think you could kill them?" Phoebe asked her. She had never seen her older sister like this before.

" Its like Billy and Christy all over again." Piper answered for her. " We don't want to kill them, but if it's between us and them, I'm choosing us."

" Then lets do this." Paige said grabbing some of the potions of the table in front of her.

" Paige grab the transportation potion just incase." Prue told her.

Paige nodded as she grabbed the potion and put it in the pouch with the rest. She moved to stand next to her sisters as she grabbed Pipers hand that grabbed Phoebes and Prue stood next to her younger sister.

" Lets go." Prue said.

Blue and white orbs descended from the attic ceiling to envelop this sister whisking them away from their home and towards the battle that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Saber Manor) <strong>

_The halls of Saber were quiet as could be. That was until a crash was heard in the front parlor of the ancestral home. The bodies untangle to show the two middle Halliwell sisters trying to pick themselves up off the cold marble floor. _

"Phoebe gets the hell off of me!" Piper yelled tried to push her sister off her. She was heavier than she looked.

" Keep your voice down, I'm trying." Phoebe said back to her finally getting her self-untangled.

The sisters stood up and took a look around there surrounding and were to say the least impressed at what they saw. They were entranced by the structure of the house from the marble columns that stood in the entrance hall to the marble they stood upon, this house was grander then anything the sisters have ever seen. That was until they noticed that something or better yet someone was missing.

" Where are Prue and Paige?" Piper asked her sister.

" I don't know." Phoebe said worried about her sisters.

" I think we can answer that for you." A voice said from behind them.

The sisters turned to the voice and were confronted by all four Saber brothers.

" Well look here boys, it looks like we bagged us some Charmed Ones." Antonio said laughing with his brothers.

"Oh crap!" the sisters said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside Saber Manor) <strong>

_Blue and white figures crashed into the force field that surrounded the manor. The figures yelled as they crashed onto the lawn of the illustrious home. _

"Oww crap!" Prue yelled as she landed roughly on her back. " What the hell happened?"

She looked over to her left to see Paige knocked out cold on the ground. Prue scrambled off the ground to her baby sister's side to try to wake her up. She reached to grab Paige's head to lift it off the ground to find the back of her head wet. Prue lifted her hand up to see it covered with blood.

" Oh my god Paige!" Prue said moving her hands over Paige's head. Prue hands glowed yellow as she started to heal her sister.

" OH!" Paige groaned as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. " What the hell happened?"

Prue moved to wrap her arms around her sister and bringing her into an embrace. " Your okay honey." Prue said trying to comfort her. " You hit your head really hard when you hit the ground."

Paige looked around her and so that there was two sisters missing from this comforting scene.

" Where are Piper and Phoebe?" Paige asked in confusing as she got up slowly from the ground with Prue helping her.

" I don't know." Prue said she closed her eyes trying to sense her sisters. Prue's eyes popped open when she realized where her sisters were.

" They're inside the house!" She exclaimed.

" Well let's go get them." Paige said.

" Paige wait!" Prue yelled at her baby sister as she orbed out.

Paige's orbs met the force field and were once again bounced back towards the ground.

" I was trying to tell you Paige." Prue said as she once again helped Paige off the ground. " I think that they have the house spelled against Whitelighters or orbing."

" The Phoebe and Piper are stuck in their with all four of the Saber brothers and Piper is the only one with an active power." Paige stressed to her.

" I know, so what do we do about it?" Prue asked.

" Why are you asking me?" Paige asked her in disbelief. " Aren't you supposed to be the super witch?"

"Super witch really Paige?" Prue asked her shaking her head. " You've been using the craft a lot longer then I have. So if you have any ideas now would be a great time to share them."

Paige wracked her brain as she processed the situation and what could be done about.

" Okay, how about this." Paige started. " What if we even the odds for Piper and Phoebe."

" What do you mean?" Prue asked her. " We can't orb in there they've protected the house against Whitelighters."

" Yeah but not witches obviously, because Piper and Phoebe got in." Paige said. " What if we cast a spell to bring two of the brothers out here with us."

" That's sounds good in theory." Prue said to her proud of her sister's genius. " Which brothers would we bring out?"

" Well they have our powers right. If we cast the spell right it would bring out Antonio and Alex, the oldest and the youngest." Paige explained. " That way we would stand a chance because we know the others powers."

" Do you have a spell in mind sis." Prue asked her with a smirk on her face.

" You bet I do." Paige smiled back.

**We call on the powers **

**Of our ancestral birth**

**To bring to us the Sabers **

**Of first and last born**

Orbs circled around the front of the Saber manor as they spit out the form of the youngest and oldest of the Saber coven. They take a moment to pick themselves of the floor as they took in their surroundings.

" How the hell did we get outside?" Alex asked out loud.

" I think we can explain that." Prue said smugly crossing her arms.

" Surprise!" Paige smirked.

The brothers exchanged a look as they took in what was happening.

" Oh crap."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…. <em>

_I hope everyone liked this chapter and as always please review! _

_-Alec _

_Edited on 6/16/14_


	12. Angelus Enverto

Angelus Enverto

_Big shout out to my loyally readers and the new ones for reviewing for the last chapter, it made me so happy to see that my hard work is paying of, but enough of my rambling on to the next chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Unholy Coven: <em>

_Orbs circled around the front of the Saber manor as they spit out the form of the youngest and oldest of the Saber coven. They take a moment to pick themselves of the floor as they took in their surroundings. _

" _How the hell did we get outside?" Alex asked out loud. _

" _I think we can explain that." Prue said smugly crossing her arms. _

" _Surprise!" Paige smirked. _

_The brothers exchanged a look as they took in what was happening. _

" _Oh crap."_

* * *

><p>"Oh crap is right my sweets." Prue said to the brothers as they recovered from the shock of being transported out of their home.<p>

" We thought we just even the playing field a little bit." Paige said with a tilt of her head.

" Since you decided to ban us from your house." Prue said. " By the way where are our sisters?"

"How dare you summon us out of our house witch!" Alex roared at Paige completely ignoring Prue's question. The temperature dropped as Alex rage took over, turning the area around the house from a warm evening in July to a cold night in December.

Paige and Prue wrapped their arms around themselves as they started shaking from the cold. " What are you doing? " Prue tried to yell over the wind that started to whip around the area.

" I thought you wanted to play with us Prue." Antonio smirked at the sisters. His eyes glowed green as his power of aero kinetic took full effect. He threw is arms out sending the two Haliwells of their feet and flying thirty feet through the air and through the property gates to land on the curb of the street.

" You shouldn't trespass on private property." Antonio laughed at the two fallen sisters and with a wave of his hand closed the gates to the house.

" That was easier that I thought it would be." Alex said to his brothers as he looked at the two knocked out sisters.

" I told you guys that the first meeting was a fluke." Antonio told him as he turn back to the house. He and Alex walked towards the house, as he tried not to worry about the two younger siblings who were still stuck in the house with two of the Charmed Ones.

" Do you think that they're okay in there?" Alex asked looking towards his eldest sibling for a rare moment of support.

" Lets find out shall we." Antonio answered him as they both picked up the pace to the front doors and were shocked at what they saw when they opened the doors.

Fire and smoke filled the space were apparently the Charmed Ones and their brothers had they're showdown. The two brothers walked into their home to see dents in walls and blood splattered everywhere. As the walked further into the house they noticed that the Charmed Ones were nowhere in sight.

" Where the hell are they?" Alex asked out loud. " Where are the witches?"

" Who cares? " Antonio replied back shortly. " Where are our brothers?"

" Oh my god look at this." Alex said as he pointed to a huge whole in the whole leading into the living room.

There in the middle of the living room on the floor in a puddle of blood were the two middle Saber brothers. Fear over took the brothers as they rushed into the room and dropped to their knees next to their brothers.

" What happen, how is this possible? Alex said with panic in his voice. He grabs Alec and put his head in his lap as he tried to wake up his older brother.

" Come one wake up. " He pleaded with his knocked out brother. He placed his hand over Alex to try and heal him.

" What are you doing?" Antonio snapped at him. Alex looked over to find him holding Ash in his arms with watery eyes.

" I'm trying to heal him." Alex snapped back. " I can't lose them." He told him breaking off into a sob.

" This isn't the time to try and advance your powers." Antonio told him with sympathy in his voice. He understood that Alex felt that he was letting them down by not being able to channel his Whitelighter healing powers. " Can you orb the Unicorn Powder from the kitchen?"

Alex nodded in response. He held out his hand and called for the healing ingredient. " Unicorn Powder." He spoke softly and in a swirl of black and white orbs the bag of powder landed in his outstretched hand.

Reaching into the bag he grabbed a handful of the white crystalized powder, wincing slightly at the pain that radiated at the touch of such a pure substance and sprinkled it over the prone body of his admittedly favorite brother.

He passed the bag over to Antonio as he watched Alec glow as the dust took effect and healed all of his wounds. He knew that Alec was going to feeling awful when he woke up because of the after effects of the dust.

The concentrated magic from a unicorn's horn is one of the purest forms of light magic that you could find in the magical world. When used by light magic users it can boost the power of a spell, heal wounds and make incredibly strong potions. But when in the hands of evil the use of it comes with a price.

When Unicorn Horn Dust is used to heal someone evil or corrupt the effects are similar to when a Whitelighter tries healing a demon and the pain that comes with the healing is the most excruciating thing you could ever feel.

Alex looked down as he felt his older brother squirm in his arms. He chuckled at the uncomfortable look that graced his face.

" Aw, did anybody see the truck that hit me?" Alec groaned as he came back into awareness.

" It was more likely that it was a Charmed One that hit you." Alex said with a rare smile on his face.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Ash asked as he finally woke up.

" You tell us, what happened when you were the ones fighting the witches?" Antonio asked him back.

The two middle siblings looked at each other as they started to remember what had just went down.

" Something happened when our powers connected." Alec said has he lifted himself off the floor with Alex's help.

" Something like what?" Alex prodded after he made sure that Alec was steady on his feet.

" What do you mean connected?" Antonio asked him in confusion, not understanding what his brother was trying to tell him.

"I don't know but it was freaky." Ash said.

He motioned to his brothers to follow him into the living room. Ash was trying to hide it, but he was scared and with a peek into Alec's mind so was he. When the witches attacked it just brought in a whole set of problems regarding their powers that they hadn't even thought of.

" Eww look at this mess." Alec said as he took in his surroundings. He glanced over and saw a black leather chair on fire.

" My favorite chair is ruined." Ash said as he had also saw that his chair was burned now beyond repair.

" Its only a chair." Antonio said losing his patience. Only his siblings could obsess about their destroyed things when they were an inch from death.

" Alex can you clean this up." Antonio asked his little brother."

Alex rolled his eyes and was about to protest until he saw Alec almost choke on the smoke that was still coming from the wreckage.

" Fine." Alex said as he said his favorite spell even though he would deny it.

**Let the object of objection **

**Become but a dream**

**As I caused the seen **

**To become unseen**

Black and white orbs circled the damaged part of the house and seconds later disappeared to leave behind a sparkling hallway. The damaged wall was now repaired and so was Ash's chair.

" Thanks Alex." Alec said in appreciation even though he knew that his youngest sibling secretly loved to use that spell.

Ash and Alec moved to the long black leather sofa which sits in facing the front lawn, while Antonio and Alex stood in front of them to await there story.

" Well after you guys left…" Alec started.

" What the hell was that anyway?" Ash interjected. " You guys just disappeared."

" Don't be rude." Alec glared at his little brother who had the nerve to look sheepish. " As I was saying, after you guys left…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash Back) <strong>

" _What the hell did you witches do to our brothers?" Ash roared at the Charmed Ones making the earth shake in his anger. _

" _What the hell did you do to our sisters you soon of bitch." Piper roared back not in the least intimidated. _

_Alec placed his hand on his younger brothers shoulder, a sign that he should reign in his temper, before he answered the second oldest charmed one. _

" _It was anti orb spell." Alec said with a vindictive smirk on his face. " Its stops Whitelighter's from orbing in and out as they please. " _

" _So where are our sisters now." Phoebe asked speaking for the first time since they arrived. _

" _Well I'm assuming somewhere sprawled out on our front lawn." Ash laughed back at her. _

" _I think you right Ash." Alec laughed as well. " I also think the Witches thought they were leveling the playing field when they summoned our brothers out of our house." _

_The smile dropped for Alec's face as he thought back on the fact these witches had the nerve to burst into his home and summoned his brothers from it. _

" _So tell me witches did you come here to vanquish us?" Alec asked with a sneer. _

" _What do you think?" Piper asked back trying subtlety to get into a fighting position. _

" _I think it's going to be a hell of a fight." Alec said he conjured a fireball in his hand._

" _I couldn't agree more." Phoebe said as she eyed up Ash. _

" _Bring it bitch." Ash said as his eyes started to change shape and color. _

_Alec threw his fireball at the sisters only to have Piper to blow it up before it contact causing a minor explosion which pushed both set of siblings back. _

_The two brothers looked at each other as a plan formatted in their in minds. The both nodded as Ash's body started to shift and a second later a black panther stood proudly in his place. _

" _What the hell!" Piper exclaimed as she and Phoebe took a step back in surprise as the change. _

" _Isn't he a pretty kitty?" Alec asked them as Ash snarled in response at being called a kitty._

_Phoebe reached into her pocket slowly as to not draw attention to herself to grab a potion as the brothers continue to taunt them. _

_As soon as Alec attention was off her she threw the potion that was in her hand that just happened to replicate Piper's exploding power and it soon as it connected at their feet sent the witch and his panther flying into the living room. _

_Alec slowly got up from the floor shaking off the effect of the blast that sent him off his feet. _

" _You're a feisty little white witch aren't you?" Alec said rhetorically as he glared at Phoebe. " But unfortunately for you I don't need a potion." _

_Alec threw out his hand and using his power of molecular combustion blasted Phoebe into the front door. _

" _Phoebe!" Piper screamed as she ran to her sister's side. Phoebe was curled up on her groaning with pain when Piper dropped to her knees to check on her. _

_Seeing the vulnerable state of the sisters Ash in his panther form darts over to attack. _

"_Ash no!" Alec yells as he watched his brother runs into danger. _

_Piper looks up at the last moment to see a huge panther pouncing towards her and on instinct threw out her hand to freeze him. _

_Alec seeing what was about to happen threw out his hand to freeze her and was shocked at what happen next. _

_In a flash of light everything started to slow down, except for the two molecular powered witches in the room. _

_Piper grabbed Phoebe from the floor and out of the way and away from the dangerous cat that wanted to shred them to pieces. _

" _What the hell is going on? " Alec asked out loud to himself. He conjured another fireball and sent it towards the sisters and was amazed as he saw it leave his hand in slow motion. _

" _What the hell is going on?" Alec said again with a slight hint of panic in his voice. _

_Piper laid Phoebe on the floor and then proceeded to stand in front of her fallen sister. With a determined look on her face she faced off with evil counterpart in the Saber coven. She was going to get her sister out of here or die trying. _

_With a shift of her emotions Piper noticed that the slow motion was wearing off on the surroundings. She briefly wondered how long she had until the slow motions freeze completely wore off. _

_Alec who at this point had worked himself into a rage was infuriated and a little scared at what was going on. It seemed like to him that either he or the Charmed ones powers advanced or the mingling of the powers somehow created some temporal statis. _

_He knew of a way to end this fight for once and for all, he had more tricks up his sleeves. _

" _I'm through playing with you witch." Alec sneered at her _

_Piper readied her self for anything that he could throw her way._

_Calling on his power over fire he conjured another fireball and sent it hurling not a Piper but at the fireball he threw earlier that was still slowly making its way across the room. _

_Piper seeing what was about to happen and on instinct threw up her hands defensively and blasted the two fireballs in hopes to keep the blast away from her and her sister. _

_The resounded blast from the impact blew up the space between the two sets of siblings and threw them through the air. Ash who at that point had turned back into a human and Alec were sent flying through the wall of foyer into the living room to land in a pile of rubble bleeding profusely and unconscious. _

_Piper and Phoebe fortunately took less of the brunt of the blast and were only knocked backed into the hallway. Phoebe had slipped back into unconscious and was laid sprawled out on the floor. _

_Piper opened her eyes to see the damage that the combination of their powers created. _

_Flames surrounded them on all sides. There was a giant hole in the wall were the Saber brothers bodies flew through it. She couldn't stand to look at for long as it brought back memories of Prue's death oh those many years ago. _

_She turns to her left to see her sister lying beside her. Piper crawled over to her and placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse; it was weak. Piper tried to stay calm as she remembered the transportation potion that Phoebe was carrying on her. _

_She rooted around in her pockets until she found what she was looking for. As she studied the gray vial she thought of the attic, as that was where her two Whitelighter sisters would be waiting for them. _

_With a determined breath she dropped the potion at their feet and was whisked away by the gray smoke that enveloped them and they were gone leaving behind the bodies and their foes and hoping this battle didn't lose her a sister. _

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks so much for being patient with this chapter and me. As always reviews are welcomed and would probably make me update a lot sooner. (Hint Hint)

Hope you love it…

-Alec


End file.
